LES MUSICIENS ARC TWO 2008 2009 2010
by DanteVirgil09
Summary: This is arc two, perhaps my most ambitious arc to date. Now that the Evangelion is known to the Plumbers, the tension now more palpable, even as old scores are settled and for Danny, along with the former Children and the orchestra, it is better to move on and live their lives as they see fit. But does this guarantee long lasting friendships? Or wil they have a falling out?
1. Author's Note

**~NOTE~**

**After finishing **_**"Six Degrees of Separation"**_**, while working simultaneously on this saga, I honestly had doubts and some periods of writer's block. Not just the problem of inspiration and maintaining the balance of realism and surrealism, but to also give a language of visuals and modes of storytelling for each arc and for that side story I've done in connection to this. You can call this author's note a mini-essay, or a summary…**

**For LES MUSICIENS, I imagined this to be an oratorio, telling a story with morality in it, despite its ambiguity and dubious natures on the characters, both canon from Evangelion and Danny Phantom, but also for the OC's I invented. I also had some confusion on how to imagine this if it were an animated show, so I opted to what was shown in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien of the Ben 10 franchise. Because I felt it was a good cross between the two extremes of what Butch Hartman had done, and what Gainax boldly experimented with. In addition to this, by which all of you readers already know by now, using themes from certain films that might not work at first glace, and in the beginning, I was scared to even try this. But I did it and here am I, arc two…an arc I might have to briefly explain.**

**Arc Two is a completely different take on what I tried in Arc One, for starters, it WILL NOT be split into two or three different parts for storytelling. No, it will be a comprehensive story, 12 to 14 chapters in length. And also, some collaborative efforts with writers on this site. Anyway, for the first three chapters, maybe four or six, its my salute to the themes I've explored in Arc One and going forth with new themes to work with for not only Arc Two, but also for the final arc in the near future: Choice, Love, Rivalry, Tension, Trust, Understanding, Catharsis, and the Future.**

**For **_**"Six Degrees of Separation"**_**, in the beginning I only did it to expand on the character I briefly mentioned in my older story Ben 10 story, "**_**Three Days"**_**. Ernesto Clarkson Tavares only was to provide some color, but over time, he came to have more depth, as if he pushed me find more things about him and how his relationship towards his cousin Wilfredo Pereira da Silva was important and beneficial to him. For the story, I wanted to expand on what I've done for LES MUSICIENS 2005 or even from FOUR WALLS, but as I progressed, I found out the previous styles of writing wasn't going to work well here. So I did some movie watching to get some ideas, so I got hooked on what was explored in the film ****INCEPTION****, but also a bit from an earlier film that dealt with dream and memories, ****Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind****. From there, Ernesto became a character of his own, instead of an extension of Wilfredo. He became a smart aleck, aggressive, while maintaining his form of charm, insight and sense of self outside of his abilities. **

**Also in a way, it shows how the differences have formed between Ben and his friends, in comparison to Danny, Shinji, or even Wilfredo along with their friends since they were fifteen. Finding themselves to be pseudo-mentors to the new generation of heroes, on differing sides of the spectrum of growing up. This arc will be challenging on the grounds of not only adding Ben 10 into the picture, or even the emotional growth for the characters, but also the sense of time and place. Although I've explored it already, with distance forming and testing the friendships and relationships, but in here, it's a bit more accelerated. Not really to rush things, but now to really focus on the important events for the orchestra and their friends and reluctant allies over the years. This new method of writing will reach its ultimate climax in the final arc, where the three groups will reach a moment of understanding and respect.**

**And before I forget, when I first started arc one, I compared it to a concerto of sorts, in order to move the story along since its inception. Now, looking back on it, I would call the first arc as Act I, while arc two is Act II, if not in an operatic sense, but in an oratorio style. Smaller in scale, but nonetheless grand in it's own right. **

**Another thing to add, there will be some collaborative effort with another writer on this site, A.W. LeMonte. You will get to see a brilliant combination of her great use of imaginative sensibility with my use of realism. A huge chapter split into two, taking place in Shanghai, China and she introduces the counterpart to my LES MUSICIENS, her prestigious Aulamerta Academy of Music. This was prepared months in advance, as well as two more chapters down the line, which were a series of ideas we proposed, discussed, worked on and edited. So this endeavor will not be as dark and broodingly visceral as the rest of the story, but I felt that perhaps, I can deviate from reality for a bit and try something that's outside of my expertise. **

**However, I cannot forget the advice, help and constant supporter of this saga like A.W. LeMonte. Yes, I'm talking about HolyDragoon, the one reviewer that has been there when this saga was first posted. Giving his thoughts on how this story might play out. Like in the final chapter of Arc One, his input will be shown in Arc Two, especially in the first three chapters. Albeit subtle compared with the no holds bar imaginative roller coaster with LeMonte, but nonetheless important. Again, I would not be in this point of the saga without him. To him, I would like to say Obrigado and to LeMonte, Arigato. **

**In addition, I'm going to continue my experiments with couplings in this saga. Not just the musicians in the orchestra, but also a couple with ties to both Aulamerta Academy and LES MUSICIENS. The new couple is Liam Corrigan and Yasmin Moradi. Liam Corrigan has a background with Aulamerta Academy, as the head of the academy's journalist department. And Yasmin Moradi, is for most already know at this point is the daughter to Mohammad Moradi, the founder of his orchestra. And I will also explore their motivations in their line of work, as well as their aspirations for the future. So their romance is grounded, as well as touchingly sweet. **

**There will be also a new direction for Ernesto Clarkson Tavares. I will further expand on his characterization in this arc, to make him distinct from his cousin and the others via his abilities, his inquisitive nature and his own motivations from self-improvement. Making his actions darker, more mysterious and overall, contrary to how his new friends in the Plumbers handle typical law enforcement and heroics. In line with his storyline in the arc is further investigations to the GBCC and their links with the paramilitary group, the Forever Knights as well as a more shadowy agency with ties to the knights, but in an more adversarial role. **

**There is one theme of music that will spring up continuously in this arc. The theme music from the film, CLOUD ATLAS, but more specifically, the music shown on the film's website. I don't know why I decided to use it, truthfully, but I guess, as for those who have actually seen the film, it is epic.**

**So, with the author's note out of the way, I am proud to present the beginning of this notoriously ambitious, yet imaginative arc.**

**~LM~**


	2. JUNE 2008 PART ONE

**LES MUSICIENS**

**2008, 2009, 2010**

**A CROSSOVER STORY**

**This chapter takes place six months after the events of Moscow in December 2007, and only one week after the end of **_**Six Degrees of Separation**_**. With some flashbacks on few events that took place after Arc I ended. And to note in chapters two and three, there will be some key information outside of the main plot from "**_**Four Walls**_**" and "**_**The Enlightening Music**_**" (a bit will be shown here as well).**

**The chapter was largely inspired by the piece "Customs" from the extended soundtrack to ****The Bourne Supremacy****. And it was also partly inspired by the tracks "Fields of Oil" from the soundtrack to ****Syriana.**** Also, for the quieter moments, as well as points where it will lead to a new territory, silence is used.**

**Also, there's one correction I have to make. Earlier in arc one or in the side story involving Ernesto, I mentioned that his abilities came from his mother's side of the family. But I changed it to his father's side of the family around the end of chapter four. So bear that in mind when you read the side story, and I added that Ernesto has an older sister this time. Something I didn't for the side story, so again, go with it.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**JUNE 2008, WEEK THREE**

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[MONDAY, 8:12AM]**

Ernesto wakes up in his bedroom and due to the summer heat, he slept in only his boxers. It's been a been since he last saw Jordi Campa, who made his final visit to see how Ernesto is doing and telling him that he's finally able to move on. He looked at his room and noticed the file with the research he gathered to help him create the catharsis. He gets up and puts on his white t-shirt and makes his way downstairs, towards to the kitchen where both his parents were, "Morning," he said semi-groggily.

"Morning son," his father Richard greeted him as he drank his coffee, "Are you ready for today's final match," he asked proudly at his son, "Yep. I'm a little nervous, but that's normal," he replied almost informally.

His mother Mariana served him a good breakfast to help him fuel up for the match, "Finish and get ready soon afterwards. You don't want to swim on an empty stomach and risk fainting," she said concerned as a mother usually is.

He nodded knowingly, "I know mom, thanks," and began eating and his father then looked at his son, "Are your friends going to be there," he asked, "Oh yeah," Ernesto said excitedly, "Hugo, Manny, Tyrone, Julie, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Albedo, and Michelle," he said with a bit of a grin.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you son," his father praised him again, "And don't forget, your cousin is arriving today early in the morning," his mother announced to him and Ernesto looked up and swallowed the mouthful of his breakfast.

"I know. He told me via email just as he and the orchestra left Macau, China 17 hours ago," he told his parents and his mother was happy, "That's great! I should prepare the guestroom while your father drops you off at school so you can catch up with the rest of your team," she said.

Ernesto smiled at the news and continued eating, _'This is going to kick ass,' _he thought to himself on how his cousin visiting will be awesome.

**THE BEACH: 2 MILES NORTH OF SEABROOK, TX**

**[8:14AM]**

Max was drilling the Plumbers' kids, Manny Four-arms, Pierce, Helen and Cooper along with four more the team have discovered over the course of six months. There was Ashley who had blond hair, freckles, at a height of 5'7", thin, age 14 and can turn into the alien resembling Wildvine. The second was Jason, an 'emo' type at the same height as Kevin, about 6 feet, age 16 and can turn into the alien resembling Diamondhead. The third and fourth are two farm boys, named John and Adam with builds which are the result of hard work on the farm. Both are at the ages of 15/16, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, with heights at 5'9" and 5'10" and can turn into aliens resembling Upgrade and Wildmutt.

Ben along with Gwen and Kevin were there to do sparring matches in human form or while powered up. They've been at it for the past twenty minutes and Max just called out for break time, "Nice work kids. All of you are really coming along," he told them proudly. Then an intelligence officer for the Plumbers appeared on the beach via teleportation, "Max Tennyson, I have reports of something strange and extremely important," he told them.

"Come here and let me have a look," Max told the officer and he brought it over, "After your break, resume training," he told the kids and they understood.

As the kids talked amongst themselves, and even his grandchildren were enjoying themselves with Kevin, Max was serious with the alien officer, "So this is all of the data collected over the past three years," Max spoke to the young alien man, "Yes sir. There are still anomalies we need to look into, but overall, this is as updated as we can make it," he explained while the older man nodded and started to look over the information.

The first holographic projector screened the recent data about the High Breed plans for issuing arc gates for interstellar travel. Internally, this alarmed him but before he told his grandchildren and the others, the other bit of data was also intriguing. The continuing failure of accessing the three mysterious, supercomputer machines in high-Earth orbit.

"After three years, no luck on accessing these machines," Max whispered to the officer, "And this is the most confusing part. Why would it be so difficult to remotely access level 2.47 technology," the officer asked, "I don't know…and I don't like it…" then suddenly, he remembered something crucial from last week.

He turned to his grandchildren and their friend, "You three," he motioned towards Ben, Gwen and Kevin, "Where is Ernesto," he asked in a way as to not raise suspicion, "I guess he woke up by now," Kevin responded and added, "He has that match with his swim team today."

Max nodded, "Okay then," he then changed his mind at the last minute and decided to talk to all of them about this later in the evening, "Listen everyone. Everyone did a good job and all of you are free to go and enjoy the rest of your day," he told them and the teens cheered.

The Plumber officer looked at him and internally understood. This was a sensitive matter, and one that required a laser like focus in order to handle it and figure some answers out. Because all they got at this point are questions.

**HOUSTON, TX, USA**

**[GEORGE BUSH INTERCONTINENTAL AIRPORT, 8:20AM]**

"Looks like my ride is here," Wilfredo said as he carried his backpack and cello case and had his briefcase on the ground as the bus rolled up and parked, "You're going to get bored out of your mind in that small town," Gilberto teased him a bit as he texted his parents.

Wilfredo looked at him and laughed a bit, "Well, duh," he joked back and carried his stuff to the parked bus. As he puts his belongings in the baggage compartment, and talked to the driver to see if he could carry his cello case with him on the bus, Cecilia walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Don't forget that you have to come here on Saturday for that last minute performance," she told him and he nodded, "I know," he told her simply but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a kiss, which he returned, "And also, if you want, I can stop by during this week," she told him seductively and fingered his chest.

He smirked and then grinned as he chuckled, "I would definitely love that," he whispered into her ear and then boarded the bus. As the bus pulled away, Cecilia made her way back to the others, "Alright, so where are we staying for the week," she asked out to her friends and by extension Mohammad and his wife along with his daughter.

"At the Grand Marriot," he told her and by extension the rest of the orchestra. While others were excited to relax for the week, Wilfredo's friends were thinking about some other things, including what had happened in Moscow six months ago.

**US HIGHWAY 45 N**

**8:22AM**

Kevin was driving along from the beach, heading for the highway heading back to Bellwood. And since his car can go much faster than normal cars, due to high tech modifications, some involving alien tech, the trip wouldn't last long. Gwen was dusting sand off of her leggings and Ben texting to Julie about their date for tomorrow night. Kevin however was think about various things, including about what happened in May, with the whole Jordi fiasco with Ernesto, the former fascist soldier Rodrigo Bovaira and the crazy plan to implement a catharsis for Jordi and Rodrigo through Ernesto, Gwen and Sam.

But there was one thing that still took a hold on him, and that was his admittance to causing Ernesto's cousin Wilfredo to being arrested for a crime he committed and putting the blame on someone who only tried to help. He still didn't know why Wil wanted to help or why he blamed him for his crime.

"Kevin," Gwen called him, "Huh," he asked, "I asked if you wanted to head to Mr. Smoothie when we get back," she asked, "Uh…sure," he replied.

Then Ben looked at him, "What's going on in your head," he asked, "Nothing…just thinking," he replied, "That's new," Ben retorted, "Watch it Tennyson," he barked at him, not in the mood for banter.

"Whoa calm down Kev," Ben raised his hands up to signal his banter as innocent, not an insult, "…It's alright," the dark haired teen replied as he continued to drive and seeing cars passing by, "…Is this about Ernesto or what you did to his cousin," Gwen asked.

Kevin sighed and spoke to the both of them, "Listen…I just want to put this in the back of my mind for now okay? It's hard enough to now know that you guys know more on what I did before I met you. But…for now, just drop it," he shifted gears.

The car sped along the highway…

**MEANWHILE, US HIGHWAY 69 N**

On the highway in the Greyhound bus, Wilfredo was talking to Tucker, "Yeah, I've landed. The others are in Houston while I'm heading for this town called Bellwood," he told him, "Strange huh? Going from a major city to a small town, now that's traveling," Tucker joked with him, "I know," Wilfredo laughed a bit at the statement.

Then Wilfredo was silent for a moment until, "And I also want to thank you again…for everything," he told him signifying what occurred over the past six months, "No problem man…I know you would do the same," Tucker said genuinely.

Wilfredo knew it was true, but he felt it's long passed the moment he could be a hero like Danny. Or at the very least an antihero, "Tucker…how's Danny nowadays," he asked, "He's fine. I know you've heard months ago that Danny and Sam have patched things up," Wilfredo chuckled quietly, but it had a hint of something he needed to get off of his chest soon.

Before he talked back, he sees a sign that said: WELCOME TO BELLWOOD. He sighed, it's been years since he's since he's seen his cousin face to face, and after six months with the Jordi/Rodrigo mess, "…I have to set things right soon Tucker," he told his friend, "What do you mean," Tucker asked, now a bit confused, "You know exactly what I mean. With what went down for the past six months," Wilfredo said and Tucker was silent.

After a few moments of silence Tucker spoke, "…Your cousin is fine. He's going to have a swimming match today. You know this and now, just put it behind you for right now and…I don't know, cheer your cousin on," and Wilfredo chuckled and saw more houses as the bus officially entered town.

"Tucker, I got to go. I'll talk to you later and call me if anything comes up," Wilfredo told him, "Alright. No problem. Later man," and Tucker hung up as Wilfredo puts away his cellphone. He looked out his window just as the driver announced they would be arriving at the bus station between 6-11 minutes. They passed few businesses, and one local franchise called Mr. Smoothie, which he found peculiar. The passing traffic, the people walking and the few obvious signs of the town told him he was in Texas.

After 11 minutes, they arrived at the bus stop. As they parked, he got his backpack and exited the bus, along with the other passengers. He retrieved his luggage from the luggage compartment of the bus and walked awkwardly with his luggage and cello case. As he left the bus station and about to call his aunt, he sees his uncle in law, Richard waiting for him, "Hello there Wilfredo," Richard called out and went up to him, "Let me help you," Richard carried two of his nephew in law's suitcases, "Thank you."

After he puts them in his trunk, Richard started his car and Wilfredo got into the passenger seat. Then Richard drove away from the bus station, "How was your flight from Macau," he asked, "Long and boring," Wilfredo replied with a tired chuckle, "But the trip was cool. Hell, this whole year was an experience," he added.

Richard chuckled, "Well I'm glad you are experiencing something not many in your position will get to experience in their lifetimes," he told him. Then they came up to a red light, "…How is Ernesto," Wilfredo asked his uncle, "He's fine. He was dropped off at his school to get ready for his swim meet today," Richard responded, "…Cool…"

The two were quiet for a few moments, both knowing the cause of the silence, the tension, "I'm sorry," Wilfredo said out loud, "Huh," Richard asked, "I'm sorry for putting him through that hell in his head eight years ago," Wilfredo told him, not knowing if it was the exhaustion or him trying to make amends for something that happened years ago.

Richard sighed and briefly looked at him before continuing his driving, "That's in the past. He was never angry towards you and we never were…both of you are intense boys that need to temper your emotions. Understand," he asked the Portuguese American, "…Yeah…"

The car continued to drive down the street, heading for the town's center and eventually, on their way to the house

**GEORGE BUSH INTERCONTINENTAL AIRPORT**

**[GRAND MARRIOT, 8:35AM]**

Cecilia entered her suite on the third floor. Since it wasn't summer vacation yet for many, the hotel wasn't too crowded. But after a few trips of sharing a suite with her now boyfriend Wilfredo, she started to miss him a little. Then her door was knocked, "Yes," she called out, "It's me, Fatma," Fatma's voice called out to her from the other side. Cecilia went to her door and opened it, "Yeah," she said, "Good news, no performance this week during our layover," Fatma told her.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, "That's good. This whole year we've been going nonstop due to Mohammad's erratic schedule," he said with a slight chuckle, and the same went with Fatma, "Same here. I'm going to get something to drink across the street. Care to come with," she offered Cecilia, which she accepted.

After a few moments, the two arrived in the lobby where they encountered Zane, Alberto, and Gilberto, "Girls! We have an idea," Zane said excitedly, "And that is…what exactly," Fatma asked and when she did, Zane gave a light smirk.

"How about we visit our good friend in Bellwood," Zane suggested and Cecilia's eyes widened, "Really, but how? We don't have a car," she revealed to him but Alberto chuckled, "Well…McGuyver here got us a rental car, with permission from Mohammad, to use for the whole week," and this got the girls stunned.

Then Gilberto added as he brushed back his hair with his hand, "And besides, it's only a ninety minute drive. Oh and Juliette, along with Ahmed and Yasmin are coming," then Cecilia asked him, "Why is Yasmin coming along?"

Zane answered, "Since that whole cluster fuck of a week in Moscow last year, Mohammad along with his wife and daughter are wary of leaving us alone for too long, when we are not working on the music or on our side projects," revealing their current reality.

The two girls sighed but relented, "Alright then. Are we going now," Cecilia asked him, "Yep. Now let's get our asses to the van," he told them and they went to the van outside. They got in, closed the doors and drove off for Bellwood, with Yasmin at the wheel, "Alright, it's a thirty minute drive to Bellwood everyone…let's get this shit rolling!"

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[8:37AM]**

Richard pulled up to his home's driveway and Ernesto was napping a bit, "God…I need sleep," he moaned out, "There's a guest room so don't worry," Richard told him and Wilfredo nodded.

The two got out of the car and Wilfredo got his luggage, with the help of his uncle-in-law. The two got inside, "The guest room is upstairs with the door open. Your aunt will be here shortly. May I get you anything," Richard asked, "A cup of chamomile if you don't mind," Wilfredo requested.

His uncle in law went to the kitchen to prepare a pot while Wilfredo went upstairs to the guest room. It was basic with a full sized bed and wardrobe for his clothing. Since he travelled light, not much to put in there. However, he made a note to wash his clothes later. He sits on the bed and lied down, with his head just brushing the painted light blue wall.

He looked up at the ceiling that was painted eggshell white with the light encased in decorative glass. Beside his bed was a lampstand with a classic style lamp, but he just looked up until a knock came on his door, "Yes," he called out and his uncle in law's voice rang out, "May I come in?"

"Sure," he said and Richard entered with a cup of hot tea, "Here you go," he offered it to Wilfredo as he sits up on the bed, "Thank you," and takes a sip of the warm liquid.

"Your aunt is coming soon. She'll be glad that you came," Richard said and Wilfredo offered him a warm smile, "Yeah…too bad my friends won't come until tomorrow. She would love to meet them as well," and this made Richard chuckle good heartedly, "I believe you're right."

Wilfredo then sets the tea on the lampstand, "If you don't mind, I'll just take a quick nap. I'm still jet lagged from Macau," he tells Richard, "Of course. Just come down when you're ready," and Wil nodded as he lied down again with Richard leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

Richard headed downstairs and seeing the frames of Wilfredo and his son Ernesto as young boys in their old homes in Brooklyn. He missed those days, when he and his wife moved to New York with their older daughter and his youngest son about to be born. It was a happy time. Nowadays, with his older daughter in college and his son's abilities growing as his own did at his age he knew those days are gone now. But at least, he still has a wife to love and be his anchor for the days ahead, as he too is her anchor.

When he reached the living room again, his cellphone rang, "Hello? Why isn't this a nice surprise," he said happily, "Hello Elizabeth. How's college," he asked, "Going well. The presidential election this year is going to be good," she told him, "I'm aware of that Lizzie," he said with a smile, "Listen, are you still coming to your brother's birthday this weekend?"

"Of course. But I might come a bit earlier than expected. And I have to ask, is Wilfredo there already," she responded and wondered about Ernesto's cousin, "Yes he is. And what day do you think you're coming," he asked her, "Probably around Tuesday or later this evening," she told him with probable certainty, "Perfect."

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[9:12AM]**

Thirty minutes later, Yasmin and the others arrived in the medium sized town, which was still part of the Houston-The Woodlands-The Sugar Land metropolitan area. They drove around a bit and could see the laid back attitude of the town and see its development, thanks in large to the oil/natural gas companies such as BP and Shell. After a few minutes of driving around, they arrived at Mr. Smoothie, a local chain of homemade smoothies with interesting combinations.

"Got some money," Alberto asked Zane, "Not much," he told him, "Don't worry guys," Yasmin overheard them, "Drinks are on me," she told them and they yelled with gratitude.

She parked the van and everyone got out and when the doors closed, they noticed a green 1976 Dodge Challenger parking a few spaces away. But thought nothing of it so they headed inside, "Okay guys order up," Yasmin told them.

Cecilia texted Wilfredo to tell him they arrived…

**ERNESTO'S HOME**

**[9:13AM]**

Hearing his phone beeping with the sound of an incoming text, he was sitting up already looking out his window. He picked up his cellphone and read the text:

[We're here in Bellwood. Meet us at Mr. Smoothie]

He was kind of surprised by their sudden visit, but he greatly appreciated it. Being in his guest room, even with his uncle in law downstairs and his aunt coming home soon, he felt a bit out of place. And he couldn't explain why.

He got up, stretched and headed downstairs and sees Richard reading the newspaper, "Richard. Where is Mr. Smoothie," he asked, "It's a short ride by car. About five minutes away down this street. Why," he asked, "My friends decided to come and visit from the Marriot at the airport."

Richard smiled a bit and then hears his wife's car coming in the driveway, "Your aunt is home," he said and Wilfredo stood in the living room and when the door opened his aunt came to him, "Wilfredo! My dear nephew! How are you," she asked as she gave him a big hug.

"Pretty good. How are you," he asked, "Really good these days. I missed you," she told him with a soft, warm smile, "Me too. How's Ernesto," he asked and Richard answered, "He's doing well. He joined the school's swim team and is about to have his match in a few hours," he said proudly.

Wilfredo smiled, "That's cool. Oh, Mariana," his aunt looked at him, "Can you take me to some place called Mr. Smoothie? My friends decided to drop by and see this town. Since I'll be staying here for a week," she told her.

"I'll take you," she offered, "Oh and Richard," her husband looked at her, "Yes dear?"

"After I drop him off, I'll come back here. There are a few things we need to discuss," she told him and he nodded in understanding, "Very well. And today is my day off in case you're wondering," he added and she nodded.

The two then left the house and Wilfredo took shotgun, "And I just wanted to take a nice nap today. But no, my friends wanted to visit," he said dryly with a few yawns in between, "You can go to bed early tonight if you want," she told him as she started the ignition.

**MR. SMOOTHIE**

**[9:16AM]**

The kids ordered their drinks and headed for the available tables. Since it was the start of summer vacation, there were some young people their age, the rest were younger. Freshmen and sophomore to be exact, "How long is it going to take? I'm in need of something to wake me up," Gilberto groaned, rubbing his head.

"Coffee's the best, kids. Either that, take some speed. I noticed some dealers while driving," Yasmin joked and some chuckled, "I don't need the extra stimulant. I need my brain these days," Fatma said with a yawn.

Asuka gets up, "I'll be back. Going to use the restroom," she said and headed for the restroom. As she headed down the short hallway to the restroom, she bumped into Kevin who just left the men's room, "Excuse me," she said and headed for the women's restroom.

Kevin looked at her and shook his head a bit, "Huh? She looks a little like Gwen. An older Gwen that is," he said to himself with a small grin and headed for his table where Ben and Gwen were.

Gwen noticed his curious expression, "What is it," she asked, "I think I saw your older sister," he remarked, "Huh," Ben looked at him with a confused look, "But she doesn't have a sister. You met her brother, but no sister," he told him.

"Mmm, well I just bumped into a girl who looks a little like Gwen. Red hair, taller, blue eyes and nice…" he looked at Gwen, "Uh…skin. Yeah! Nice skin," he changed but it wasn't that better.

Asuka finished her business and washed her hands. As she dried her hands she looked at her reflection and recollected on a beautiful evening she had ever been a part of with the orchestra…

_**~Flashback~**_

_**APRIL 2008, WEEK TWO**_

_**SUNDAY, 6:13 PM**_

_**ROME, ITALY**_

_**ACCADEMIA NAZIONALE DI SANTA CECILIA**_

_Asuka singing the aria __**'D'Amor Fu Consiglio'**__ in their performance of __**La Resurezzione**__ by __**Georg Friedrich Händel**__. It was another oratorio prepared when they finished __**Il Trionfo del Tempo**__ back in Moscow in December of last year. This was a slightly shorter oratorio, but overall, they were nervous. This was the three hundredth anniversary when it was first performed in Rome when Händel oversaw it with Corelli assisting in it during Easter. Her role in the aria was __**Angelo**__ (Angel), an Italian tenor named Alessandro at age 23 was called upon from the music conservatory to portray __**San Giovanni**__ (Saint John), Cecilia was to sing the part of __**Maddalena**__ (Mary Magdalene), Fatma was to perform as __**Cleofe**__ and another Italian named Federico was selected to sing as __**Lucifero**__ (Lucifer). _

_During the oratorio, she felt like she was beginning something. She knew Mohammad was never really mad at her, Dante or Shinji rather concerned for their actions and how the incident back in Moscow would affect their psyches. When she finished, they continued the oratorio, with Federico debuting as Lucifero with the aria '__**O Voi, Dell'Arebo**__' and Cecilia shining while singing __**'Notte funesta…Fermi L'Ali**__'. As the piece progressed, Fatma debuted as Cleofe with the aria '__**Piangete, Si Piangete**__' and Alessandro debuted as San Giovanni with the aria '__**Quando E Parto Dell'Affetto**__ '. _

_When the entire oratorio finished, the singers and musicians bowed to the applause of their audience. Which mainly consisted of students from the academy and some from the University of Rome. Mohammad arranged the performance through a mutual arrangement with Peter Wright his mentor and his Italian colleague Antonio Severgnini, professor of Early Music performance. For the three ex-EVA pilots, and the three 'mystics' of the orchestra, like the title of the oratorio, felt a sense of progression from when they started, they faced and where they are now…in Rome in one of the famed music conservatories in the world…_

_**~End flashback~**_

Asuka left the restroom and headed down the hall when her order came up, "43," the 17 year old boy with mild acne from the counter called her number, "Here," she walked up and got her drink, "**Danke. **(Thank you.)," she said to him with a smile and he nodded with a slight blush.

She gave a tip and headed for her table, "Well," she tried her drink, "Blueberry with banana and apple. Strangely, one of the normal drinks on the menu," she commented on the menu, "I know, carrot and chocolate? That's against God's rules," Alberto commented as he drank his simple orange juice.

Kevin nudged Gwen, "See? Your sister," he humored her and Gwen saw Asuka at her table, "She and I don't look a like Kevin," she told him and Ben commented, "I know, she's hotter," he commented casually, "Ben!"

He looked at his cousin, "What," he asked, "Don't forget. You're dating Julie remember," Gwen reminded him, "I know. But a guy can look from time to time, right? Kevin does it all the time, but he doesn't go out with them."

Gwen looked at him with a semi-glare, "What? I mean, whenever I go to the car show, girls are bound to be there," he explained himself, "Yeah, the scantily clad ones," she remarked.

As the two argued, Ben casually looked where Asuka was sitting, and also noticed Fatma, Cecilia, Juliette and Christina, _'Mmm, older girls aren't so bad. Wait! Shouldn't I focus more on Julie? But again, I am a guy so looking isn't bad. As long as I don't touch,' _he thought to himself as he drank his smoothie.

Meanwhile, Wilfredo was dropped off in front of Mr. Smoothie by his aunt, "I'll head to the school in a few hours Mariana," he told his aunt, "Alright. Be careful and be sure to take the right bus," she told him and he nodded in understanding.

She then drove away and he entered inside, then he sees his friends, "Hey guys," he called out and they waved at him, "Hey Wil," they called to him and this got the local trio's attention…especially Kevin.

'_What the hell? Wil is here,' _he thought to himself as he sees Wil, dressed in blue jeans, a black shirt and white sneakers at the counter, _'This…this is so weird! Why the hell is he doing here? Is it because of his cousin? And those guys,' _he looked at the table where the other musicians were, _'How do they know him?'_

Wilfredo ordered a lemonade since it was getting warmer outside and looked around the establishment. He noticed some girls looking his way and he gave them a warm smile and the girls waved and giggled to amongst themselves at their table. Then his lemonade was ready. He took his drink to his friends' table, "How are you guys," he asked them.

Gwen noticed and looked at Kevin, "That's him isn't it," she asked and he nodded a yes, "Yeah…this is strange. Ernesto talked about him and I saw his photo too…but now…it's like meeting a ghost," he remarked and flashback to Brooklyn from his childhood…

_**~Flashback~**_

_**JUNE 2003, WEEK THREE**_

_**WEDNESDAY, 8:45PM**_

_**BROOKLYN, NYC, NY, USA**_

_An eleven-year old Kevin and his gang of thugs were breaking into cars and with his abilities, absorbed the electrical power from the batteries. He was addicted to the energy and showed it off by shattering the windows of the cars they broke into. They stole some money and nicked the stereos from some cars in order to sell them. Then at one moment, when they were about to nick another car, a twelve/thirteen-year old Wilfredo came around the corner from a friend's house and found them, "What the fuck," he exclaimed, "You're really pissing me off," he yelled and charged at them._

_Kevin looked and saw how Wilfredo took out two of the thugs and made his way to him, "I tried to help you out and this is how you repay me? By trying to nick my parent's car," he yelled and was blasted back by Kevin, "You don't understand! I can't be helped," he yelled in frustration and anger, "That's the lamest excuse in the world! Only an addict says that."_

_Wilfredo looked at Kevin coldly and when the police came with sirens blazing, Kevin shouted, "The cops! Scram," he yelled and the thugs ran off, leaving Wilfredo on the ground with his arm in pain and Kevin looked down at him and after a moment of hesitation, he ran off._

_Kevin then from around the corner of an apartment building, sees Wilfredo apprehended by the cops and pushed inside the car. He looked and saw how Wilfredo maintained his focus on him, giving him a look of pure murderous intent. Then the car drove off leaving Kevin ashamed in himself, but then went off into the growing night…_

_**~End flashback~**_

He then snapped back into reality when he heard Wilfredo's laugh as he joked in Spanish with Dante and Alberto, "…I wonder if he remembers," he asked Gwen, "Probably. Maybe you should come up to him," she suggested, "…Not now. Perhaps when he's around town on his own," he commented.

Ben looked at them and then looked at Wilfredo, remembering his face in Ernesto's file on his cousin when the Jordi fiasco was going on. However, as opposed to the photo, he noticed how his hair is now short with his hair combed back with some pomade. He also remembered him when he and Danny fought that ghost three years ago in Philadelphia. It felt weird to see him like this, with his friends and their older mentor, just talking and joking…since he now knows what he's capable of.

"…Let's just wait and see how things go. After these months with the alien conspiracy and other things that came up, let's just wait it out for now," he told them and they looked at him, "Wow. The first smart thing you've mentioned ever," Kevin retorted with a small smirk.

And Ben looked at him with an annoyed look, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

**BELLWOOD HIGH**

**[10:55AM]**

Ernesto was in the locker room after going over the match and warming up with his teammates. He sits on the bench thinking about the match until John came up to him, "How are you feeling," he asked, "Pretty good. Nervous as hell, but pretty good," he said with an unsure grin.

The boys already were dressed in their speedos and jammers for the big day, but also loosely sported their team jackets. John, the team captain sits down next to him, "Well, I can say the same thing," he admitted, "But at least another girl I'm dating is going to be out there," he added.

Ernesto looked at him, "Really? Cool. Michelle said she'll be there too," and this got John smirking, "Well aren't you a lucky bastard," he said and Ernesto chuckled, "It's nothing like that. We just gone out on one date and yeah…I like her, but we'll see where it goes," he told him.

He sighed, "Jesus. You take things too seriously," he said with a curious expression, "That's just me. Can't really change that John," Ernesto told him and then their coach came to the locker room and the other boys saw him and came to him as Ernesto and John looked up from where they were sitting.

"Alright boys. Are you guys ready," he asked, "Yeah," and the coach encouraged them, "Come on! Tell me. Are you ready," he asked again and they replied with a roar, "Yeah!"

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, US**

**[AMITY DISTRICT, 11:57AM]**

Tucker was looking at his email and then an alert came from his link into the Evangelion system, "What the hell. I thought the whole shit with those agents was over," he said to himself and decided to take a look.

He looked at the data and found that there were several attempts from an unknown source, "Whoever these guys are…they seem to know what they want. But the question is why only staying logged in for a few minutes at a time and leaving," he asked to himself and continued to look.

Then he found something strange, "…What the fuck," he muttered, "The others are going to flip when I tell them this…especially those three in the orchestra," he muttered as he puts down his soda and messaged Danny, Sam, and Valerie.

[Come here a.s.a.p. We have something very dangerous]

He sent the IM and sets his phone down on his desk and looked at the monitor, "…These guys have no idea of the demonic energies they're about to unleash…not good…" he muttered to himself and looked outside, noticing the heat of summer coming.

Thirteen minutes later, Danny, Sam, and Valerie arrived at his home and now were in Tucker's room with drinks offered to them by Tucker's mom, "So…the orchestra is in Bellwood," Sam asked, "Yep," Tucker responded.

"And the six powered up musicians are there," Valerie asked, "Again, yep," Tucker responded, again with the same neutral expression, while trying to hide a grin.

"And the best thing of all…is that the three ex-EVA pilots are with them," Danny wanted to know that the most, "Yeah, that's the best part," Tucker said now grinning, "And…"

"And what," the three asked him, "…Some unfinished business," he said cryptically and looked at Sam. And this made Danny look at his girlfriend and then instinct told him something, "If…If what you're secretly telling us is true…Then that means those six were involved with those agents that nearly killed me last year and the collapse of that bank they were reporting on. Right?"

"And them hacking into the computer system of the Evangelion Units," Tucker added and this made Danny crack up, "Well that's fucking great! My two best friends kept this from me for almost a year and now…they're in Bellwood! And those knights we fought last month? Who were they exactly," he now demanded an answer.

"Agents from a paramilitary organization that had the mainframe provided from Bomer and Bloomer Industries and funding from the now nearly defunct GBCC," Sam explained the details roughly, "They targeted the three pilots because of the EVA. The others only because of their affiliation to them," Tucker added.

"And how long since you guys knew about this," he asked, "Since April last year. When they were in London and when the hack first started," Tucker added to the already complicated situation, "…And considering those guys we've met in Bellwood during these past six months…and their advance technology, they would no doubt know about the EVA and the pilots. But what about those three 'mystics'? Since that's the closest category we can give them," Danny asked them and Sam this time spoke up.

"Ernesto might have told them already, at least regarding Wilfredo. But as for the other two, even we are in the dark about them. Wilfredo never told us about those girls," she said, and then Valerie spoke, "I'm pretty sure those two from Turkey and Brazil are equal to him if not a bit more adept at their abilities. But…" she stopped for a moment.

"But what," Danny pressed, "I'm pretty sure those two girls know a bit of fighting hand to hand as does Wil. So they won't be easy to take down…if it comes to that," she added and Sam looked at her, "And we would be able to take them, right?"

Valerie smirked, "Of course. We're tough bitches after all," she cracked her knuckles, hoping for a good fight since not many truly violent ghosts have been appearing outside of rough housing for a few months now," she pointed out.

Danny sighed, "Yeah…our freshman and sophomore years were the best," he said with a nostalgic grin and snapped back to the matter at hand, "Now…should we go there as soon as possible?"

His friends looked at each other and nodded, "Tomorrow. Since we have our last graduation rehearsal until Thursday," Tucker said and Danny nodded, "Then tomorrow morning then."

But before their impromptu meeting was finished, Tucker coughed to get their attention, "But…one other thing…I found an encryption signature in the Evangelion system," he revealed.

"What," the asked loudly, "I don't know if it's the same guys from last year…or some other group with ties to them," he revealed his uncertainty, "Or those Plumber guys? Could they be trying to access the EVA?"

"Okay! One thing at a time," Valerie told him, "First, we go to Bellwood tomorrow and then, find out more information about this," she laid out their plan, "And if things remain calm, we won't have to worry about anything," she told them and they nodded in agreement.

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[7:13PM]**

The day came and went after Bellwood High took the silver for their final match of the season. Wilfredo hung out with his friends while Ernesto went around town with his friends, and when dinner came, Ernesto's parents congratulated him, "You were great today," Mariana told him as she drank some wine.

"But I lost mom. I knew we would get the silver," he told her, "I messed up," he added, "Nonsense son. None of it was entirely yours. And remember, it happens to the best of us. You will get it next time," Richard patted his son's back and he smiled slightly.

Wilfredo sliced through his medium rare steak, "Speaking of time. Ernesto," his cousin looked at him, "Want to show me around town for a bit tomorrow? It's a quiet place and feels very relaxing," he said to him.

'_If he only knew…but then again, he knows about the whole Jordi thing already,' _Ernesto thought but nodded at his cousin's request, "Sure. Kevin can take us to my favorite bookstore for starters and we can walk around," he suggested to him.

Wilfredo nodded, "That sounds good. And what happened to your friends? Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Oh and that albino dude, Albedo," he asked Ernesto, "They went to town and I overheard them talking about a meeting or something like that," he mentioned.

Ernesto looked at him, "Just some local hangout," and this caught his parents' interests, "Then why didn't you go with them? Go and blow some steam off," Mariana told him, "Yeah. It must be rather fun to be with them," Richard told him.

He chuckled, "Well thanks. But I rather stay home and rest. As for my other friends, Manny, Tyrone and Hugo are busy with a surprise for me on Saturday…and I can't talk to them until then…which sucks," he said as he drank some water.

"As the saying goes, 'You got to cook before you eat'," and this got Ernesto confused, "Huh? What does that supposed to mean," he asked now slightly annoyed, "It's like the slot machine. You'll get nothing at first, but give it time, the coins start pouring out," he explained his analogy and his younger cousin rolled his eyes.

Richard chuckled, "Now I remember how you were as a child. Enigmatic and direct," he commented and Wilfredo raised his fork in agreement, "But please, for the love of God, don't be in any trouble. My sister will crucify me," Mariana told him about his mother's temper.

"Yeah, me neither," Wilfredo said with a mirth grin and drank his water.

**MEANWHILE…**

**[MR. SMOOTHIE, 7:24PM]**

In the parking lot, now nearly empty, save for the employees cleaning up and heading home, Max stood by his parked RV with the Plumbers kids as well as the Plumber officer who visited him earlier. With the officer stood Magister Prior Gilhil, Max's superior when regarding their quadrant of space, "Max. You claim to have some news regarding the anomaly three years ago. What is it," the Magister asked Max.

Max nodded to the young officer, "Sir, these are the photos of the three pilots of those strange machines in high Earth orbit," and using the holographic projector, he showed them the photos of the ex-EVA pilots from 2005, 2006 and 2007, "They're names are Asuka for the German, Dante for the Italian, and Shinji for the Japanese," he said their names.

Manny the Fourarms alien looked at them, "So…what's their point? They don't look impressive," he then looked at the 2005 photos, "Looks can be deceiving dude," Pierce said, "I don't like them. This isn't good…look at their eyes. Notice anything," Magister asked them.

Max looked closely and noticed it himself, "They have the eyes of soldiers," he remarked to which Magister Gilhil responded, "Correct. And from the look in their eyes, they are highly trained in whatever they had to go through with the three androids in this planet's orbit."

Then the familiar green muscle car came to the parking lot and parked close by. Kevin, Gwen and Ben got out of the car and walked to them, "Grandpa! What's going on," Gwen called out, "Something you three should know now, rather than later," he told them.

Kevin immediately didn't like the atmosphere, especially with Magister Prior Gilhil there with a smug look on his face, "I'm still waiting for those few rounds, son," he told Kevin, "Don't worry, I'll give it to you," he told him with a similar cockiness.

Gwen sighed and then was shown the three profiles of the three ex-pilots, "Wait…no way," she muttered and Ben looked at her, "What," he asked, "Those are the three from that orchestra: Les Musiciens," he looked blankly at her, "An orchestra that performs classical music and recently started an investigative reporting series. My friend Emily always loves to listen to them perform," she explained.

"Really Gwen," Max looked at her and then Ben remembered, "They were in town today," and this got Magister intrigued, "Really? Where did you see them exactly," he asked the Omnitrix bearer, "At Mr. Smoothie. They were there just talking, but going back and forth in German, Italian and even Japanese," he told him and continued.

"And…we even met Wilfredo, Ernesto's cousin," he added and the Magister, never heard of that little detail asked, "And who is he exactly," and Ben responded with whatever information he has, "He's Ernesto's cousin with similar abilities…but I think stronger," he told him and Max spoke up, "We met him a few years ago in Philadelphia with another hero from that city, Danny Fenton. But…Wilfredo was a bit…off," he added.

Gilhil looked at the semi-retired Magister of Earth, "Max, what do you mean by that," and the 65 year old sighed, "Let me just say that there's more to him than we thought at the time. He seemed like a nice young man, but I could tell he has some serious skeletons in his closet."

But then, the sound of a motor was coming to them. It was a red bicycle that was motorized and it stopped in front of them. It was Albedo, "Albedo? What are you doing here," Ben asked at the doppelganger in front of him, "Well…I came across some photos Ernesto didn't show us regarding his cousin," he told him.

Outside of Ben, Kevin and Gwen saw how the incident involving Jordi and Rodrigo shook Albedo a bit. Especially when Jordi showed them the even that started the mess to begin with…so since then he asked certain questions to Ernesto about what happened and looked at the research he did to accomplish the cathartic subconscious scenario. The more he learned, the more intrigued he gotten about humans and human nature in general.

"And they are what exactly," Kevin asked and Albedo walked up to them and showed them the pictures. More or less, they were shocking…

The pictures dated to around 1999 to 2001, with Wilfredo shown on the bed, wearing blue pajamas and withering in pain from some unknown cause. The other photos showed paranormal investigators and Catholic priests who wanted to help, but were told off by Wilfredo's family. Then, some pictures were taken in the darkened bedroom belonging to Wil and it showed him, levitating vertically with his eyes bleeding and a serene grin on his face, with his eyes closed.

"After this photo was taken, the investigations ceased," he told them and revealed the actual documented records Ernesto collected from Tucker, "They said that both the objections from his family due to their techniques, as well as pressure from the Church to have him 'exorcised' for his abilities. But the family refused and relinquished all contact from official religious institutions," he told them.

He then took out two new files containing Fatma and Cecilia's past 'mystical' inquiries similar to what was done on Wilfredo, "Fatma had a similar past. But instead of paranormal investigators or the Church involved, local practitioners witnessed her going in a trance while reciting prayers in her religion, Zoroastrianism. She prayed in front of an open flame in a small fire temple in Istanbul and then, her aura activated and the flames consumed her, for about seven seconds. Then the flames returned to normal on the small altar with her on the ground, without a burnt mark," he said and showed them pictures of her mother and an onlooker trying to douse the flames before she returned to normal.

"This is…" Gwen was about to speak, until Albedo interrupted her, "And lastly, but not the least, is Cecilia from Salvador, Brazil. She is a practitioner of Candomble and practices the martial art of capoeira. When there was a ritual dance involving the Orisha named Oshun. During the dance, she fell into a sort of trance and well…here are some photos again," he handed them to the others and they took a look.

The ritual was danced on the beach with the sea a few meters away and the photos showed the extent of the trance. Cecilia was shown to dance with her eyes glowing blue in the grainy photos. Then a flow of water was coming from the sea and encircling her, with the onlookers and dancers with a mixture of fear and awe. The incident lasted between 5-9 seconds until the water retreated back to the sea. Cecilia then stood on one leg with her looking up and inward at the same time (something similar to Wilfredo and Fatma). Then she collapsed onto the sand with her father rushing to help her come out of her first trance.

Gwen was speechless. She didn't know powers similar to her own would have very different outcomes for others around the world. She recounted the events involving Jordi Campa and how Ernesto got involved, and to be honest, she all thought of it too disturbing to wrap her head around it. True she's seen and witnessed many things paranormal, but this was way too close to home. She also wondered if a similar thing could happen to her…

"Truthfully…as far as I am deeply surprised by this…I'm starting to reconsider the depths of human capabilities," he told them and this shocked Ben, "Huh? Really? How," he asked, "For your information, I'm not quite sure…only how and what will the end result of human evolution will occur…perhaps these gasps of energy congregation is the beginning of a long and fascinating road ahead for the planet."

But his statement was finished when Magister Gilhil spoke, "All of this is really fascinating, but the current focus is on the ex-pilots on the Evangelion Units in orbit. And how we still can't access the machines," he told them.

The, the intelligence officer responded, "Perhaps this recorded footage will help," he told him and Max asked, "You have recorded the event of when the three anomalies arrived," he asked and the officers responded with a yes, "Well, since our job is to monitor the planet and report on its development, this event is still our top mystery."

He played the footage that dated to **January 1, 2005**:

_**In a flash of light and a pulse of energy, the Evangelion Units were shot up in orbit as the entry plugs partially ejected so the pilots were let out. But then retreated back into the Units as the three shot up for the sky. The pilots continued to fall to the ground, unconscious, but abruptly stopped just six feet from the ice sheet. Their faces contorted as their bodies twisted in the agony in the wounds they received and then…moments later…three beams of intense white light emanated from above and struck the three ex-pilots of the Evangelion Units. The three former Children yelled in a mixture of agony and ecstasy…**_

Gwen was too shocked, "Oh my God," she exclaimed as she tried to not look at anymore or listen to the screams from the three. Kevin held her as she looked away remarked the same statement under his breath. Ben on the other hand was too stunned for words…especially with what happened next…

_**The lights subsided and there was a pulse of energy, a secondary wave following the first when the EVAs shot up for high Earth orbit (22, 000 miles). The three levitated for a moment and then fell onto the ice. Moments passed and the footage was fast-forwarded by the officer to just about six minutes passed the event. **_

_**Shinji opened his eyes to the steel-greyish blue sky above lit by the ethereal sun. He got up, his body tense and aching, in particularly his torso had a sort of numbness. He sat up and looked around and noticed Asuka and Dante lying down in the fetal position beside him.**_

_**The footage continued with subtitles on screen: **_

_**"**__**飛鳥**__**！**__**飛鳥**__**！**__**目を覚ます**__**！ **__**(Asuka! Asuka! Wake up!)," he pleaded as he shook her body hoping for a response...which to his heart's content there was, "SH-**__**シンジ**__**...**__**それは痛い**__**...**__**私の体が痛い**__**。 **__**(Sh-Shinji...it hurts...my body hurts.)," she said through the pain as loose tears fell down her face. He picked her up to sitting level and hugged her firmly, but was wary of her wounds on her back.**_

_**His face buried in her collar area and breathed in her scent. Asuka hugged him tighter and by an unknown force, their lips met and their kiss grew heated, but it wasn't out of romantic longing. It was something deeper, something the two couldn't dare to describe at this moment. They broke apart and just let their muffled cries sound away.**_

_**Dante groaned, "**__**ガイズ**__**...**__**の**__**EVA**__**はなくなっている**__**...**__**良いためなくなって**__**... (Guys...the EVAs are gone...gone for good...)" he said through his own pain. His head throbbed with pain with blood coming from above the hairline as well as his feet, "**__**ガイズ**__**... (Guys...)" he pleaded for a response, wanting to hear a human voice.**_

_**"**__**うん**__**...**__**私たちは、私たちは死ぬことができる住んでいた。 **__**(Yeah...we lived so we can die.)," Asuka said as she continued to cry and in turn, Dante started to tear up, knowing the inevitability of death on a frozen wasteland drew near. Shinji looked at the two.**_

_**He muttered the last bit so low neither of the Europeans heard, but the levitating cameras that captured the entire event captured it using its high definition image and audio systems, "**__**これ以上父**__**... (No more father…)"**_

_**Shinji shook his head, "**__**私たちは死ぬつもりはない。私たちは、死ぬことができない**__**...**__**私達はちょうどすることはできません。 **__**(We're not going to die. We can't die...we just can't.)," Shinji said, making the other two look at him.**_

_**Moments passed: **__**Shinji got up and despite the pain in his chest, he ran around waving his hands, "**__**助けて**__**！**__**米国を助けて**__**！**__**助けて**__**！**__**PLEASE**__**！**__**私たちはここで傷つきいる**__**！**__**助けて**__**！**__**(HELP! HELP US! HELP! PLEASE! WE'RE HURT HERE! HELP!)"**_

_**It also showed the team of researchers that found them three and a half years ago and showed Shinji waving his arms around with his white shirt stained with blood.**_

_**The footage stopped…**_

Everyone was stunned and silent from the footage. Even Magister Prior Gilhil was too absorbed from what he just witnessed. The intelligence officer turned off the holographic projection and spoke up, "This data was collected three years. Now, the same three children from that event were staying in this country for a six-month period. After that, they went to three different countries involving a special arrangement made by their embassies. It is highly guarded and cannot be made open to federal investigations without consent from the three shown in the footage."

He continued, "They seemed to have moved on a bit from these events and…from what ever they experienced," he said and then Ben spoke up, "From another reality…they came from another reality," and for once, no one interjected.

"And to make things more tense, they're in Houston as we speak," Kevin revealed, "We heard them talking earlier here at Mr. Smoothie," he added and the Magister spoke up, "Keep an eye on them immediately."

**GEORGE BUSH INTERCONTINENTAL AIRPORT**

**[TUESDAY, GRAND MARRIOT, 1:34AM]**

In his hotel room, Shinji woke up and sits up, which made Asuka wake up, "Huh…" she uttered groggily, "Sorry. Just had a dream," he said softly and lied back down again.

She moved next to him and began rubbing her hand on his bare chest, "Just get some sleep…" she said softly and returned to sleep, "It was just…" he started but, "Mmm?"

But he decided to hold it off until tomorrow, "Forget it…I'll tell you tomorrow," he said and she quietly agreed as she dozed off to sleep, leaving him to his thoughts, _'Those images…reminded me of those dreams before…from NERV…why…why am I dreaming them again?'_

He breathed again and slowly returned to sleep with the noise of the air conditioning humming in the room…as well as Misato's cross sitting on the lamp desk to his right, sitting on top of some money he might need for the coming day.

**MEANWHILE**

A few rooms down the hall, Dante also woke up and quietly gets up to head for the bathroom. He turned on the light and yawned as he took a piss. When he flushed he looked at the mirror, then resumed to wash his hands. Only standing in his black pajama pants, he looked in the mirror and sees the look of jet-lagged eyes, as well as the scars on his arms from a previous life.

In the reflection, he sees Fatma approaching from behind dressed in shorts and a tank top and hugging him, "Come to bed," she told him softly, "I will…just need a moment," he told her. She kissed the back of his left shoulder.

He breathed in and returned to bed with her, as he turned off the light.

**CECILIA'S ROOM**

She tossed and turned, having a dream of something or rather, images of water, blood, fire and light. She wakes up and dialed Wil's number…

**[ERNESTO'S HOME, 1:38AM]**

The ringing of his phone awakened him and he groggily answered, "Hello," "Sorry. Did I wake you," Cecilia asked, "Yes," he bluntly responded, "What's up," he asked.

Cecilia was a bit silent for a moment, "I feel something not right…with where you are," she told him, "What do you mean," he asked her and she responded, "Come on. Don't you feel something is a bit off with the town you're in?"

Her question got him and he turned on the lamp next to him, "Now that you mention it…I do. But…I got no clue what that thing is," he told her, "…Just be careful out there okay? If anything comes up, call us," she told him with concern.

He agreed, "I will. Don't you worry and please, get some sleep. We'll talk more about this when the sun comes up," he told her and she agreed, "Alright. Good night," "Night."

**MEANWHILE…**

In Earth orbit, an alien monitoring station, the size of four football fields was monitoring what's going on the ground and Max, along with the Plumber kids and Albedo, former assistant to the creator of Ben's Omnitrix. As well as Magister Gilhil and the intelligence officer, whose name is Za'krr, a blue skinned alien with a wiry build, pointed ears, black eyes and his dark blue hair in a Mohawk like fashion were monitoring the six older teens on screen.

"Looks like nothing is going on," he said and decided to turn off the surveillance, "When the sun comes up, the monitoring devices will activate again while maintaining their distance from the ground," he told them and Gilhil nodded in satisfaction.

"It's too bad no audio on their telecommunications," Albedo commented, "Well, we do monitor some of their calls, but since they're entirely benign, we don't observe them around the clock. Only at specific times of the day," the officer told him.

"But still, with the information given, I don't think we can hold this from Ernesto for long. He's going to suspect something," Gwen spoke up and Kevin as well, "Not only that…his cousin might have a grudge against what I did to him."

Ben spoke up as well, "If he did, we would have fought him by now. For now, let's not worry about them yet. We still have the Knights to worry about since recently, they've been attacking us more and the conspiracy of the High Breed aliens."

All of them agreed and decided to put this matter on the side…for now.

Max and Magister Gilhil stepped away from the kids and talked for a bit to themselves, "If things involving them become worse...we might need 'her' to take care of some things," Max suggested, "But do you think that's necessary? She won't even look at this matter with much interest. Unless the mystics and the pilots start to become 'trigger happy'," Magister Gilhil told him.

Max thought for a moment, "I suppose you're right," he calmed down a bit, "She was a prodigy of mine when I was in the service. And the best of her class, or any class since. But if things do come to that," he looked at the Magister for permission, "Then call her," he told the aged human Plumber, "Thank you," he replied.

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

**[AMITY DISTRICT, 10:34AM]**

Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker were ready and packed with things for the day, "Alright. Let's go," Tucker told them and they went inside the Fenton Cruiser. It started and it opened a portal to Bellwood and flew into it, _'Here we come guys. And you better have some answers,' _was what Danny was thinking as he sat next to Sam.

"Hope we get there in time," Tucker said as he piloted the craft, "We will…but if we are right, things are about to turn nasty," Valerie told him and this made Tucker fly faster through the Ghost Dimension before exiting a secondary portal that led to Bellwood, TX.

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[DOWNTOWN, 9:44AM]**

"And here I thought your friends would take us around town," Wilfredo told Ernesto while they sat in the middle of the town bus, "Sorry. They said something came up and went to see Max. Uh…Ben's grandpa," he told him and Wilfredo breathed out, looking out the window.

"Nice to know you're doing well," he said and Ernesto listened, "Wil…its been years since then so…just let it go," he told him and Wilfredo looked at him with a tired expression, "I'm trying cuz'…I'm trying."

Then the bus made its stop and the two boys got off, just three blocks from Ernesto's favorite bookstore, "Let's walk from here," Ernesto said in his white buttoned shirt with the top buttons undone tucked in his khaki Bermuda shorts and brown loafers, "No problem, but the heat is something today," Wilfredo commented with him wearing a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone, along with black jeans and white sneakers.

"Not really. It could be worse," he commented, "How can it," Wil asked as they walked.

**TWELVE BLOCKS AWAY TO THE WEST**

In an armored vehicle traveling around fifty miles an hour, "I can detect the energy signatures of our enemies sir," one Knight spoke with a British accent, as do the whole lot, "Prepare for strategy code named 'The rod of iron' everyone," the commander of the unit ordered, "Ay sir!"

**THIRTEEN BLOCKS TO THE NORTH**

"Holy crap! The Knights are coming closer," Kevin exclaimed as he monitored their movements, "We have to stop their next attack and fast," Ben said from the back seat, ready for a fight, "We have to call Ernesto," Gwen said as she tried to locate him through his mana.

She went into a trance and her eyes glowed a magenta hue. Then she blinked and told Kevin, "Go! And fast! The Knights are heading for Ernesto's direction thirteen blocks away," she told him in a near panic, "That's worth breaking some traffic laws," he said with an added grin and floored it.

**UP IN THE AIR**

The Fenton Cruiser appeared out of the portal and rushed for the town below, "I can detect Wilfredo's energy signature," Tucker exclaimed, "Step on it," Danny called out.

Tucker turned around and nodded but then another beep came, this time from his old PDA, "Oh great," he puts the cruiser on auto-pilot and looked at it, "Oh shit! The three ex-pilots are coming as well. Dante's laptop is on is he's working on the hardware of the Evangelion Units."

Everyone was not liking this at all. It was like fate itself was drawing them into something no one is prepared for, "Move it. And fast," Sam said and Tucker sped up, "Hold on guys!"

He yelled and sped the cruiser for the location.

**BELLWOOD'S TOWN LIMITS**

The white van from the Grand Marriot Hotel was just twenty-five minutes from the bookstore Wilfredo told them about, "The trip here is boring. I wish to head for the desert to see what the American West looks like," Asuka said, even with her opinionated stance on America's position in the world, she was a romantic at heart.

"Probably similar to the deserts of the Middle East," Ahmed commented, "Without the Native Americans. But in some ways, they resemble the Bedouin," Fatma added, "I imagined the deserts would resemble the Atacama in Chile and Peru," Cecilia spoke up.

"Are we almost there? If this becomes routine this week I'm going to crack," Gilberto commented, "Really Gilberto, you're so impatient," Juliette commented in a retort and he playfully glared at her, "Impatient to get back home, Juliette. And I want to try some more of that smoothie…"

"We'll be there in twenty-three minutes kids. So please! Don't make me drive back," Yasmin threatened.

But the musicians half accepted the threat, "Don't worry Yasmin. I just want to get to Wilfredo as soon as possible," Cecilia said with half glazed eyes, "I swear. You girls these days are way too forward," she played along with a smirk towards.

"Maybe. But can you blame us," Christina as she hugged Zane aggressively, "We go after what we want and sweat through hard work," she added and Zane chuckled, "Dear Jesus…there's no hope for us," Yasmin joked and everyone inside laughed.

**MEANWHILE…**

Now just one block from the bookstore, Ernesto and Wilfredo were about to cross the street. But then Ernesto sees Manny Four Arms, Pierce, Helen and Cooper running to him, "What's up guys," Ernesto asked them and Wilfredo attributed their outward appearances, with the exception of Cooper, to cosplay.

"Dude! They're coming! We've got to find Ben," Pierce told him intensely, "What," he asked, "The Knights," they four yelled in unison.

At this point, Wilfredo was about to ask what they meant exactly. He had a brief thought, but before he could realize it fully, an armored vehicle came to them, "Oh shit," Ernesto cursed.

Then five Knights came out, "Hold your hands up where I can see them you alien scum," they ordered with their weapons out and ready to fire.

Seeing this Wilfredo stood in front of his cousin and the others, "Wait a minute! Don't shoot! I won't let you hurt my cousin," he told them, "Stay out of this young man! Or you'll be deemed one of them," the colonel told him gruffly, "One of what," he stepped forward, but one Knight pointed his highly charged rifle at him.

"Not one more step," he yelled and Wilfredo tried to find out why, "Please! Don't hurt my…" but when he made his next step, the Knight fired and Wilfredo was hit in the chest and landed hard on the ground, hitting his head.

"No," Ernesto yelled and the other Knights prepared to fire and then…

**Sorry, but I decided to end this chapter on a cliffhanger. The reason is because the rest will be played out in the second chapter, where everyone is introduced and reintroduced to each other. As well as differing motivations for fighting an enemy all of them have some connection to. As the mysterious woman Max and Magister Prior Gilhil talked about briefly...I'll explain more in the next chapter.**

**As for the oratorio I mentioned above, listen to the rendition by Les Musiciens du Louvre, conducted by Marc Minkowski. But for the aria ****'Notte funesta…Fermi L'Ali**', **listen to the rendition by Cecilia Bartoli from her album Opera Proibita. **

**On another note, the bold italicized text involving the three ex-pilots on the ice was taken directly from the ending to my story The Enlightening Music. With some editions, but the idea is there, to link the differing stories thus far into a unified whole.**

**Read, review, critique and I'll see all of you in the next chapter.**

**Edited: August 15, 2013 (I didn't realize that I put 22, 000 feet when I should have put 22, 000 miles in high Earth orbit. A belated apology I know. I'm an idiot)**


	3. JUNE 2008 PART TWO

**LES MUSICIENS**

**2008, 2009, 2010**

**A CROSSOVER STORY**

**This is part two of this three-part event that spans one week. Basically, showing allusions of what occurred in arc one and giving a taste of what will come in this new arc. In this case, showing the younger heroes the complex dynamics between Danny and Wilfredo, as well as he with the former Children. And to top it all off, the full explanation on the real reasons for what transpired throughout 2007, as well as some revelations on the 'mystics' and the former Evangelion pilots.**

**This chapter's main voice for the first confrontation is "Red Faction-10 Drive Mix" from Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (A fucking awesome theme song!). **

**The secondary voice for the second confrontation is "Torukia" from the soundtrack Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. But this voice is balanced by "To tell the Truth" composed by Yoko Kanno, also for the second OST for Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex.**

**Another note: This was fun to write out, a fusion between Black Lagoon and what I watched and learned from The Bourne Ultimatum, as well from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Along Complex-2****nd**** GIG. And two characters, designed by A.W. LeMonte will be presented once the chapter plays itself out (again, going to be fun).**

**~IN CONTINUATION~**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**JUNE 2008, WEEK THREE**

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[DOWNTOWN, 9:46AM]**

"No," Ernesto shouted and ran for his knocked out cousin, "Okay that's it! Time for a beat down," Manny rushed forward and charged for one of the Knights, "Take this," and he punched him hard with one of his four arms.

"Manny," Helen rushed forward so fast; she knocked down three at once. But one of the Knights fired an electrified rope around her feet and she fell to the ground with her feet tangled up and the electric current shocking her body.

Manny turned his head and sees his friend on the ground, "No," he yelled and he was sent to the ground by a powerful current of electricity. Also, Pierce was encased in a rubber like substance that made his projectile spikes on his body useless.

Cooper on the other hands was apprehended by one muscular Knight and like the rest; all of them wore suits of armor that made his kicks to the Knight's groin useless. Meanwhile, Ernesto was trying to get his cousin to get up, "Come on! Get up and let's go," he begged but then his collar was pulled up by one of the remaining Knights.

"All of you stop! Otherwise your friend here is going to get hurt," the Knight threatened and Wilfredo at this moment gets up, "Ugh…the hell," he stood up and sees the Knight holding his cousin by the collar.

"…Let him go…or else," he threatened coldly, "Or what? Fight us off," the Knight taunted as some laughed and the rest got up from their recent assaults. Wilfredo however was not in the mood, "Let him go."

Ernesto struggled to get free, "Wil! Don't do anything too violent! Just run and get help," he pleaded but Wilfredo didn't listen. Instead, he formed a concentrated ball of red energy between his hands had it levitated, "…Last chance," he warned them.

"Or what are you really going to do? We took out these alien scums with relative ease. What makes you any…" but Wilfredo didn't let them finish as he fired his ball of energy that widened and stopped in front of the Knights like a red, transparent sheath.

"What in the world," one Knight muttered as Wilfredo had it pulse and suddenly, their armor fell off their bodies, "Ah," one yelled as Wilfredo charged after them.

They fired at him, now exposed with chainmail covering their bodies and leather boots and gloves, "Kill him! Finish him off," the captain said as he held Ernesto. Wilfredo dodged and kicked one in the gut and elbowed him in the face. He grabbed the weapon and threw it to the fire escape above. One was about to strike him, but he grabbed him by his right arm and used the man's weight to block another striking him and twisted the arm so he yelled and knocked him out with quick blows to the head.

"Damn…he's not messing around," Manny said as Cooper freed him when he was let go by one of the Knights who in turn charged for Wilfredo. The Knight attempted to grab him from behind, but Wil noticed this and grabbed his arms, kicked him in the left knee to knock him off balance. He grabbed him so he can use him as a shield when Knight to his right attempted to shoot him. He pushed forward and pined the other man to the brick wall of the storefront and knocked the weapon out of his hand.

The captain held Ernesto and slowly moved away from the fighting as Wilfredo delivered quick blows to one Knight and knocked him out. But then the other tried to tackle him, but Wil knocked his feet off balance and body tossed him to the ground. He picked up a weapon and struck him in the head. Wilfredo noticed the captain and was ready to fire again, "Don't you fucking move!"

The captain chuckled sinisterly, "Looks like, we're done talking and playing around, young lad," he grabbed a gun from his back. This made Wilfredo fire an energy bolt at him and the captain pulled out a 9mm Colt in case he dealt with humans or humans with abilities and fired a couple of shots, "Shit," Wil uttered and dodged and went behind the brick wall.

The bullets ricocheted off of the wall and Wil flinched, "Looks like I scared you off," the captain shouted, "Dumb fuck…you have no idea," Wil shouted and chuckled and knelt down, readied himself and then…ran for it and shot at the captain's knees, "Bloody hell," he yelled and Wilfredo ran for him and kicked the gun out of his hand.

He let go of Ernesto and grabbed his hand, "Run," he yelled and both made a run for it, but then another armored car out of no where pulled up to their left side and fired with one shot aimed at Wilfredo's left leg and he stumbled, letting go of Ernesto. He tried to help his cousin, but then was quickly grabbed by another Knight, "You'll answer some questions for what happened last month involving a certain machine and as for your troublesome cousin here," one Knight grabbed Wilfredo by the hair and pointed a gun at his head, "He's done for."

Wilfredo unleashed some of his hidden power he's always held back and his aura pushed him back as well as a few others, but the other captain still held Ernesto with some trepidation in his eyes. He stood up and gave him an intimidating, cold stare, "Kill me then," he muttered and then…fired point blank high level bolts at the standing Knights.

His shots weren't intent to give physical wounds, but what they did was struck their souls and making them land on the ground, either unconscious or in semi-comatose state that will last a week or so, "God damn it! What is he? A demon," the other captain yelled as he ran with Ernesto in his grip and fired at Wilfredo with his plasma rifle.

He dodged and fired at his other officers with the same level of intensity until, "Stop," a voice came from above and Danny was flying down to them and levitating ten feet from the ground and Wilfredo looked at him and in an instant, he made a stance with his legs stretched out and fired a condensed ball of energy at Danny.

"The fuck," Danny yelled and dodged it, but it still het the brick building with a blast. Danny looked down on him with a shocked face and Wilfredo looked at him with a cold expression and then, Wil felt another presence coming from behind and fired.

From Kevin's car, Gwen puts up her mana shield that just held up to the energy blast Wilfredo launched, "Damn! Ernie's cousin is pissed off big time," Kevin remarked as he stopped and noticed a number of Knights on the ground, "Yeah, and the fact that Danny and his friends are here, means something is up," Ben remarked and all three got out of the car.

The Fenton Cruiser landed and the others looked on, "Great," Manny said in a deadpan tone, ready for anything now, "Don't worry. We know these guys. They're good," Gwen told them, "So why are they worried," Helen asked as she noticed they were looking at Wilfredo cautiously.

Wilfredo looked at his friends from Philadelphia with anger and frustration and then felt a shot fired close to him and dodged, "Will you just fucking die already," a Knight yelled as he fired at the Portuguese American, "I'm really starting to hate teenage heroes," he yelled at him and Wil glared from behind a car.

He gets up again and started to fire at the other Knights, which now number around nine or eight with more ferocity, but still kept an eye on his cousin. Who was not being shoved into an armored vehicle as five Knights went inside it as well, "Shit," he cursed and launched another concentrated energy ball at the three remaining and the blast sent them back two feet.

Wilfredo recomposed himself and stared at the armored vehicle, barely paying attention to Danny and his friends, "Wil! Enough! We don't want to die just before graduation," Tucker yelled and Wilfredo got into a stance to sprint and ran after the armored vehicle, "Wil," Sam yelled and ran after him followed by Valerie who growled.

The captain growled, "Drive," he ordered and the vehicle and Wilfredo pointed to the ground as he ran and fired, launching him upward and landed on the moving armored vehicle. He stands up, raised up his arms and fired down on the vehicle, attempting to blast the hatch door open.

Inside, the Knights heard and felt the blasts, but nothing too substantial, "Shake this bastard off," the captain ordered and the driver swerved left and right to shake Wilfredo off.

In one moment, Wilfredo struggled to hang on and at one sharp turn, Wilfredo lost his footing and fell off of the armored vehicle and landed hard on his left side. He gets up and narrowly missed a passing car and headed for the sidewalk, while trying to keep up with the Knights, but he couldn't for long and soon, the vehicle drove away at speed.

"We've lost him sir," the driver said inside the vehicle, "Head for our compound in the woods. No way this new man would be foolish to come after us," the captain told him, "I don't know sir. I'm starting to think of him as a different case than the changeling (Ben Tennyson for those who don't know) and his friends. We need to prepare for anything," the driver told the captain.

"You made a solid point. But I don't think he would be a problem," he said and little did he know, Ernesto was quiet and looking down.

**MEANWHILE…**

Wilfredo held out his hand at the disappearing truck and concentrated at his cousin. He puts a bit of energy in his mind so he can track him, and feel if he's alive or not, "Now…" he muttered and lets his hand down.

He walks back to the others and after a few moments, he sees them, apparently waiting for him, "Well…looks like you calmed down," Sam commented and Wilfredo sighed, "They took my cousin…I have to get him back," he remarked with his face down and his arm hurting from his fall.

"We'll get him back," Danny said and Wilfredo looked at him with a hard look, but then lowered his eyes, "Sorry I attacked you and them…got caught up in the moment," he apologized," Danny sighed and accepted, but Kevin wasn't so sure…

"Yeah…or was it payback when you sensed me," he asked out bluntly and Wilfredo looked at him with a glare, "…In the light of things now, you're the least of my concern," he commented and lifted up his shirt and noticed a bruise on his left ribs, "That's going to suck later," he said and puts his shirt down again.

"Why don't we help you get him back," Gwen suggested, "I can track him so we can find him much faster," she added and he looked at her, "I can sense that you're strong as fuck and holding a lot back…but no thanks," Wilfredo declined her offer, "Why not," she asked now curious.

He sighed and looked at her, "Because, every person has to balance their own accounts. And…looking at their infinity symbols on their gear…let me just say that some things need to be done on our own terms," he told her as he flexed his left fist at eye level.

Then behind them, Ben sees an aged RV arriving in front of his eyes. It stopped at the curb and Max got out and walked passed the Philadelphian teens and made his way to his grandson, his cousin and Kevin, "Ben! Got major activity in this area of town! What happened," he asked him, "Dude over there in the black shirt handled the Knights and nearly killed them," he told him and Max's eyes widened a bit.

Wilfredo texted the news to his friends, who now were fifteen minutes away, thanks in part to good traffic. He got a reply:

[We'll be there quickly as we can! We'll get him back!]

He read it and puts his phone back in his back pocket, "Well…looks like I'll sit down for a second," he told his friends, but Max who overheard spoke up, "Before you do that, I would like to ask you some questions."

Wilfredo sat down on the curb and placed his hands together, "If you look at the scene, that's your answer," he uttered and then went into a trance with his eyes glazing over, "Not so fast young man! Do you hear me," Max went to him and nudged his shoulder, which he didn't react to.

"No use sir. He's in the middle of a healing process and is in a trance like state…He'll be out of it in a few minutes," Tucker said as he clutched his backpack's strap, "Well…can't be helped then. Now care to explain to me what is going here," he faced him and Tucker started explaining. Meanwhile…

**[FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER]**

The armored vehicle approached an unspecified road that led down the woods east of Bellwood. The road was paved and was mostly empty, and Ernesto was nodding off but one of the Knight knocked him in the head, "Wake up little boy! We need you awake to answer some of our questions," he told him, "Why? You already know who I am. So…why take the road less traveled," he asked him.

"I'll ask the questions here you little punk," he intimidated him, but Ernesto only gave him a steely gaze, "I am a punk. And a mission requires tenacity and a will to accomplish it. And from the looks of it, you no longer believe in the motto you took years ago," he told him in a ice cold tone.

The Knight was nearing the limits of his patience and was about to strike him, but the captain held him back, "Steady you. This one is more valuable than the changeling. With his abilities, we can learn all of the internal weaknesses of Ben Tennyson and his allies," he told him and knelt down to face the English/Portuguese young man.

"Tell me…why do you remain calm instead of begging for your life or demanding what our plan is," the captain asked with a smirk, which was returned from Ernesto, "The reason why I don't beg, and the reason why I don't demand those conditions is simple…I observe and analyze whether or not this will succeed. And from what happened back in town, your chances are down 23%. Especially with what my cousin did. But the most thing to note about me is this: There are worse things in the depths of the human mind than what a group of men can do with fists, rods and guns," he told him.

The captain looked down at him and tried to intimidate him with his gaze, but Ernesto didn't budge, even with the threat of being hit in the face. So the captain sighed, "Well…you may have a similar mindset as we do, but we really are different. You're not allied with them fully, but yet you protect them. And rely on them coming to your aide…you are quite peculiar."

Ernesto breathed out his nose, "Funny. I would say the same thing about you lot," he replied.

**[MEANWHILE…]**

At the same time, a rented white, Ford transit van pulled up to the sight where the teens and Max were and the doors opened, "Okay! Where is he," Yasmin shouted and two men, chiseled from intense training and also Plumber officers who accompanied Max blocked her way, "Miss. Please, turn back. The situation here is dangerous," one ordered, but she brushed passed the two men.

She looked at Wilfredo who was in a meditative state for the past fifteen minutes and then blinked his eyes and they returned to normal, "Wilfredo," he heard Yasmin's voice and looked up, "Yasmin…I know that this is too much to ask but…"

"No," she said abruptly, but before he could speak she beat him to it, "But...only promise me that you and the others stay safe and not play hero," she told him and he blinked and he shook his head, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now come on, let's get your cousin," she told him with an encouraging grin and he grinned back. He gets up and followed her to the van, "Hey wait a minute! We're not done with you! You need to…" but the Plumber officer who tried to stop him was in a headlock with Yasmin, "He's my responsibility, not yours. If you want him, get to me first," she told him and roughly let him go.

He got in the van and then Yasmin started it up, "Alright! Let's go," she yelled and they drove off fast, "Hey come back here," the first officer yelled and tried to go after it, but too late.

"Shit! Come on guys! If we don't go after them now, there's going to be a fucking huge mess to clean up," Danny yelled, "Don't worry. It's not that bad. Just a simple rescue operation," Tucker tried to calm him down, "Still…he's one guy I don't want to mess with."

Then Sam spoke up, "He's calmer nowadays…give him some slack," she told him and he sighed and looked at the others, "We'll handle this. Don't worry about it," he told them, but Manny spoke up, "Oh come on! Like hell these new guys are as tough as you make them out to be! Sure that Wil dude got some moves, but nothing special."

Valerie took out a weapon she created, capable to shoot spikes and shot it at the asphalt near Manny's foot, "Dude, this is not Texas anymore. At this moment, you're on our turf when it comes to them. Understand tiny? These guys don't get off by playing hero. They only do this when it's absolutely necessary and when they do, pray to God that they're not after you," she warned him.

"Huh. You can say they can talk the talk, but they better back that up," he told her and she smirked and walked up to him and took the spike from the asphalt next to him, "Please, even I can take you, tiny," and walked back to her group as Manny looked at her.

"Wait guys," Ben spoke up and they looked at him, "Why don't we follow you, while you keep an eye on their rescue operation? That way, if things get really out of control, we can help keep the peace," he suggested.

Danny and his friends looked at each other and nodded slightly, "Okay, but we can't have them sense us approaching them. A half mile is good enough distance," Danny said and while the young Plumbers to be wanted to argue, Max and the other two Plumber officers stepped in, "Hold on," Max spoke out and looked at Danny, "We'll try it your way," but then the other two spoke up, "But if those guys get trigger happy, we step in to diffuse the situation."

The Philadelphia group agreed to the terms, got into their Fenton Cruiser and headed up and off to find the others. The others got into Max's RV while Kevin had Ben and Gwen in tow in his car. As they drove off Max contacted Magister Gilhil via his Plumber badge as the others waited for him, "Well…they're off," he spoke, "Should we contact her," he asked, "We have no other alternative. The two officers with me are good, but I suspect not enough to go against these new kids."

There was silence on Gilhil's end and spoke after a few seconds of silence, "Very well. Inform your former student of what's going on," Max breathed out a bit of relief, "Thank you sir. Over and out."

**[FOREVER KNIGHT CASTLE FORTRESS, 10:07AM]**

Ernesto was shoved into a cell by the squad's captain, "Now stay here and behave young man. Connor here will keep an eye on you, along with his squire, Edward," Ernesto looked up at the tall, tough looking man with long black hair, dressed in armor and donned a red cape.

"Why hello there," the deep voice of a Welsh accent reverberated in the stone halls with only one small window behind him, "If you cooperate with us, there won't be a problem," the squire tried to instill a sense of authority.

Ernesto looked at the squire, "What are your names," he asked them, as he looked at the armor the squire wore and a modest red cape compared to the one Connor wore and had short blond hair, "I am Connor. The greatest of all the Forever Knights, and this is my squire, Edward."

He looked at the two of them, "Well…I guess I can sit in this cell and wait for them to come," he said, "If you're talking about Tennyson, then don't trouble yourself. He'll fall by our hands," and at this Ernesto started chuckling, "What's so funny," Edward asked now annoyed.

"Ben is the least of your worries. My cousin is coming to save me," he told them with certainty and Connor chuckled, "And how is this cousin of yours be able to accomplish this rescue effort," he asked and Ernesto gave them a look that is icy cold and this intimidated Edward, "…Because…I know him…he and I have always had a concrete bond."

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE OVER ARIZONA**

Coming from the western direction at high speed, a sleek, silver and black aircraft with the Plumber symbol on both sides was flying for Bellwood. Inside the hi-tech ship traveling at hypersonic speed, a twenty fiver year old Aussie with dirty blond hair, green eyes, a build that tells he's received hard core military training. He's wearing a brown leather jacket with a black t-shirt, blue jeans and brown leather shoes. What he was doing was gathering his computer equipment and putting his specialized Plumber badge colored red on his belt.

His superior, a mid-forties Singaporean woman of Chinese descent was putting on attire that could very well be armor. A suit that looked like Kevlar, but noticeably stronger with circuitry woven into the fibers. As well as a helmet with a black, reflective visor that can analyze the environment she is in and use the data collected to her advantage. Her lithe, but strong body tightened up a bit when she pressed a button for the suit to contour to her frame. At the cockpit, which the craft was in autopilot mode, two monitors appeared on the windshield, the faces of Max and Magister Gilhil appeared.

"Magister Tennyson. Nice to see you're still alive," she greeted him, and he chuckled, "Thank you. Well…it seems we have a development here involving the Forever Knights. They kidnapped a boy I am about to recruit and his cousin has just left to rescue him," Max told her, "And in addition to his report, three subjects with connection to the orbiting anomalies have joined him as well."

The news of this cousin and a recent recruit didn't really interest her, since she was about to show Max her new armor. But the news of the three anomalies that have been circulating around various branches of the Plumbers did, and she spoke, "And what is their skill set? Have they been in altercations since their appearance three years ago," she asked them.

"A few. But most of them were last year at various locations. Predominately in Europe and in the United States…we'll send you the footage," Magister Gilhil told her and sent her the footage.

She viewed it and just said one word, "Interesting…" and with that, the Aussie lowered the speed to sub-sonic levels as they lowered in altitude.

**[FOREVER KNIGHT CASTLE FORTRESS, 10:26AM]**

The rented white van was just two minutes way with everyone inside, "Since these bastards are the same ones we dealt with last year, I suggest we do something about them after the rescue effort," Asuka said and Wilfredo spoke to her, "Just keep it on the back burner until after lunch. Don't want to do something like that on an empty stomach."

She looked at him and then at Shinji who was in deep concentration about the whole thing. Since the Moscow incident, he's been a bit intense about it, not wanting to do what they did again. Then she rubbed his shoulder, "Shinji…" he snapped out of it and looked at her, "I'm fine," he gave her a light smile, but the uncertainty was still in his eyes.

Two minutes later, they stopped and just beyond the trees, they see a fortress constructed out of stone and even had a draw bridge, "The enemies those kids have around here…pretty weird," Yasmin said as she turned off the engine and parked behind the trees out of sight, "Yeah…but that's not important," Wilfredo said as he got out of the van, "I'm moving in in three minutes," he checked his watch.

"Do you think your cousin is okay," Zane asked, "Yeah I'm sure. The one thing he can do better than I, is his way of getting under people's skin when called for," he revealed as he cracked his neck and loosened up his frame, "Ready," he asked as he looked at the former pilots, Fatma and Cecilia, "Yep. Just make sure that this doesn't become a normal habit," Fatma replied.

Cecilia walked next to Wilfredo, "I'm not entirely sure what your plan is exactly. So please, tell me again," she said to him, "Well…We'll scare the shit out of them and rescue my cousin in just a few minutes," he told her in a relaxed tone, but had some bite in it, "…I thought so," she replied.

**MEANWHILE…**

Ernesto was sitting down and felt something was coming and sighed, "No use thinking about your cousin coming to save you," Connor told him as he wiped his sword.

He looked at the two and rubbed his hair, "I'm not thinking. I'm expecting some news coming right about now…" and no sooner than he said this was the announcement on the intercom:

INTRUDER ALERT! I REPEAT! INTRUDER ALERT! STAND FIRM MEN AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!

Ernesto heard this and inwardly grinned, _'Cuz', you got them on the ropes now. Just turn this place into a cluster fuck,' _he hoped for and outside, his wish was coming true.

**RESCUE OPERATION BEGINS**

Wilfredo started firing at the guards on the fortress's stone railing above while the three former pilots provided the AT Field shield to deflect the bullets and plasma blasts, "Damn! These guys are pissing me off," Wilfredo cursed as he angrily fired at the Knights, one by one falling by the wayside.

"Dante! Hurry up! Open that drawbridge," he told the Argentine and he did it, shocking the Knights who ordered to head down and defend the entrance, "No problem," he shouted and used his now refined abilities of three years practice to not only use his AT Field, but also to open the bridge and dismantled the armor of the Knights and knocking them out by manipulating the metal to become blugerent weapons.

"Go," he yelled and Wilfredo needed no further orders. He ran inside the fortress and used his connection to his cousin to find him as other Knights gave chase.

The others weren't that far behind and really provided the back and side covers for him to get to his cousin. Cecilia remained by Wilfredo's side so she can free run ahead of him and take out the other Knights in close combat while he took care of mid to long range fire.

**ERNESTO'S CELL**

He felt his cousin coming closer and closer, "Any minute now, that dude is coming down those stairs," he looked ahead, behind Connor and Edward, "And just take you two out with no haste," he warned them.

"Like hell this ruffian would," Connor exclaimed. Edward wanted to put up a brave face, but looking at Ernesto unnerved him with his cold gaze and certain demeanor, "He would…he's done this before Ben and even Danny…when bullies wanted to pick on me."

**THE FOURTH CORRIDOR**

Wilfredo continued running and sees a wooden door and rows of suits of armor guiding his way. Cecilia beside him and sees Knights at the door starting to move, "Damn," she cursed as she ran and dodged the blasts.

She grabbed one arm and did a move to kick him in the face and back flipped from the second. The second man charged at her and she evaded a bit with capoeira footwork before she flipped and kicked his weapon out of his hands and then, landed to sidekick the Knight. She then flipped back onto her feet and knocked him out with a kick to the head.

Wilfredo charged for the door and blew it down with one blast. There were stairs and he went down, four at a time. Once on floor level, he sees Connor, Edward and his cousin in the prison cell with the light of the morning coming through the windows, "Hold it right there," Connor yelled out.

But he took no heed and just charged forward. Before Connor could fire his rifle, he grabbed it and kicked him in the knees. As he slumped down, Wilfredo took the rifle and hits him square in the temple, instantly knocking him out. He then looked at Edward who was literally shaking, "Open the doors or else," he ordered calmly as he walked up to him and placed a closed fist on the poor boy's forehead.

Edward nodded and quickly opened the doors and Ernesto got up and hugged his cousin, "Come on. Let's get out of here," Wilfredo told him and Ernesto nodded, "Yeah," and quickly turned to Edward, "…I hope we meet under different circumstances," and the two boys ran for the stairs.

**OUTSIDE…**

The others arrived and see the white van parked with the other musicians inside relaxing and waiting a bit, "Miss. Where are the others," Max asked Yasmin who was taking a nap at the wheel, "Inside I'm guessing. Turning it into a cluster fuck," she told him.

Then they hear a blast coming from the fortress, "See? I told you," she told him as she and the others in the van now paid attention.

**INSIDE…**

Asuka let loose a fierce barrage of an AT Field wave on a troop of Knights as she sees Wilfredo and Ernesto coming. The two knelt down and Wilfredo got up when the troop layed on the ground unconscious, "…Remind me to not piss you off," he yelled from down the hall.

"No problem! Now get going," she told him and Wilfredo got his cousin and ran down the hall towards the drawbridge.

"Head down that road and you'll find a white van. Now go, got to find my girlfriend. She disappeared while I went down to get you," he told him, "Just don't get shot," Ernesto told him and he smirked, "Not going to happen. Now get!"

Ernesto ran down the drawbridge and took a quick glance back as his cousin reentered the fortress and can feel something he hadn't before about his cousin…envy.

**CONTINUING INSIDE…**

Cecilia was fighting some Knights off and sees Wilfredo coming to her and fired at the three remaining Knights after she took out four, "The three went upstairs. And where's Fatma," he asked her as the two went up a stone, winding staircase, "She's with Dante I think. We're the only idiots still fighting off these fuckers."

He thought for a moment as they reached the fifth floor, one floor below the roof and ran down the corridor, "How about some free running to the roof to get out of here? That way, we can wait for the others," he suggested and she looked at him if he was insane.

"This isn't New York Wilfredo," she told him as they continued to run, "No. But if you have any other ideas, I'm all for it," he challenged her and knowing he might have a point, she had no choice but to go along with it, "Alright. We'll do it."

**OUTSIDE…**

Ernesto ran and sees the van, but also, Max's dilapidated RV, "Huh," he uttered and sees Max approaching him, "Are you alright Ernie," he asked, "I'm fine. But my cousin and his friends are still trying to get out," he told him, his breathing ragged.

Zane spoke up as he sat in the van's passenger seat, "They'll be fine. They're just giving these guys a hard time, and getting out in just a few minutes," he told them as he yawned and listened to the breeze going through the woods, "Talk about a weird start to a shitty day."

Alberto listened as he leaned back into his seat, "Could be worse," and Gilberto jumped in, "Like them getting hurt or seriously maiming the Knights," he added.

This got the attention of Max, Gilhil, the two Plumber officers, and the Plumbers kids. Then Kevin arrived in his green muscle car, then by the Fenton Cruiser, "Oh god…they're making this more than it should be," Zane said as he stretched out his legs.

Danny and his friends got out, as did Kevin and the other two, "Where is he," Kevin and Danny asked in unison and they looked at each other, "Inside with the others. But I should worry more about the three former pilots," he remarked.

"And why is that," Gwen asked, "And don't give us a vague answer," Ben added as Zane and the others in the van looked at them with almost bemused and confused looks. So Zane coughed to clear his throat and answered…

"Because…they are the ones with the real score to settle with them. And I know you guys have already figured that out," he looked at them and Magister Gilhil walked up to him and spoke, "You're right about that son. So why not fill in the details about them overall?"

But Zane didn't budge at his imposing form, despite the others looking at him warily. He had an inner strength that his friends admired, "Don't ask me. Ask them when they come out. And I think…in the next few minutes."

"Then let's go then," Danny shouted as he, his friends, "Wait for us," Ben shouted as Danny flew and the others ran as he too went ahead with his friends. Then Max, Gilhil, the officers and the kids followed suit, leaving the others at the white van.

**INSIDE THE FORTRESS, FIRST FLOOR, SECOND CORRIDOR**

Fatma was running behind the other three and felt that Cecilia and Wilfredo reached the roof, "Guys! Looks like the other two are on the roof," she told them, "Get to them and we'll catch up! We just need to find…" Asuka stopped and finds a weapons room left unattended.

Fatma headed up the stairway to the roof and over there, she sees Cecilia and Wilfredo running. She dashed forward and sees Knights approaching from both sides, "Guys! We better jump," she yelled as she headed for the edge and jumped.

She felt weightless as she jumped and time slowed down as gravity worked its magic. She then waited for a good moment and then…launches an energy beam down to the water and slowed her decent, and then launched another to the wall behind her that propelled her to the ground on the other side. She stopped and landed with two feet and one hand to stabilize herself.

Cecilia jumped as well, flipped in the air twice and splashed down to the water feet first. When she hit the water, she sunk to about four feet in the twenty-foot deep moat and resurfaced. She looked up and sees the Knights preparing so she began to swim as fast as she could and she heard the firing, she increased her aural abilities and pushed herself to do something more akin to the Messiah: Running on the water. She ran as fast as she could and grabbed the wooden drawbridge. She got herself up and joined Fatma in defending themselves from the men above. The others behind them who stood there watching and seeing the last of the three mystics about to jump however ignored none of their escapes.

Wilfredo finally jumped and like Fatma, experienced the slowing down of perceived time. He launched a blast of energy that propelled him forward to the ground across the moat and as he flew, he saw Danny on the ground, who then waved at him. He blinked and when he landed, he did so on his two feet in a wide stance. He ignored the pain around his groin area and joined his two friends in firing at the Knights above.

**MEANWHILE, INSIDE…**

Asuka looked at the weapons and took a douffle bag that laid on the stone floor, opened it and puts two AMT-Hardballers with several magazines, an AK-74, three magazines for it, two Jericho 91 FBL pistols and three magazines for each. She then spotted a 50-caliber assault rifle with a full clip. This excited her and since she was stronger due to the abilities instilled by the EVA, she picked it up and had it strap on her shoulder with relative ease. She ignored the plasma weaponry and went with the weapons she knew from personal experience and usage.

"Come on Asuka! Hurry up," Dante yelled from the hallway, "They're coming and the others have just got outside safely," he added and she called out to him, "Give me a few a few moments," she then found some wardrobe that suited her to a tee.

"Perfect," she smirked, "Now…time to show these soldiers the taste of warfare," she muttered.

**OUTSIDE…**

The three were firing and dodging and then sensed Danny flying in and firing a powerful ectoplasmic bolt at the Knights above, "Come on! Let's get out of here," he told them, "Not without the other three," Wilfredo told him.

Then all of them heard firing at the drawbridge and see Shinji and Dante running as the shots just got deflected by their AT Fields and headed where the others are, "She's coming guys," Dante told them, "And uh…she got some things," Shinji said cryptically.

"What do you mean," Danny asked and then they heard some rapid firing. It was Asuka using the AK-74 she 'borrowed' and fired at the Knights with precision, and with her AT-Field up, she was untouchable as the shots from the Knights deflected off her as she calmly walked backwards and targeted the paramilitary group with precision.

Her wardrobe now was different, with black combat boots with dark green cargo pants tucked into them, her wearing a white tank top with a marine green overcoat on, while sporting a red beret. She looked damn near intimidating and her eyes were cold, "Alright! Let's get out of here," she yelled as she puts her assault rifle away and holds her 50 caliber sniper rifle and fires one shot at them, but made sure not to kill anyone.

So it was a shot to only she and her friends meant business if they decide to come after them. She unclipped the magazine and three the rifle to the moat below and ran towards her friends, "Let's go," and on cue they ran with her, despite the yells from the local Plumber kids.

Danny however flew to his friends and they to went back to the cruiser. It started to take off and headed back to Bellwood, and the others ran back to their white van, paying no heed to Max or the other Plumber officers, "Hold on kids! We need to talk," Max ordered but Asuka fired a warning shot with her Hardballer pistol at his feet, "Not now," and she entered the van, "Punch it!"

Yasmin needed no hesitation on her part. So she started the engine, reverses it to face away from the fortress, and floors it down the road for the highway. Seeing this, Gwen tries to stop it with her mana, but Fatma sees this and fires at her mana beam that immediately traveled to Gwen and then a blast between the two opposing aural energies that knocked Gwen back two feet, "Gwen," Kevin yelled and ran to her.

Ben saw this and felt the musicians were taking this too far, "That's it! I'm going to give them a piece of my…" but just as he was about to dial his Omnitrix to transform into an alien, Max stopped him by clenching his right shoulder, "No Ben. I feel they are trying to exorcise their pasts."

This caused the other teens to look at him bewildered, "What do you mean? That red-haired bitch nearly shot at you," the Plumber officer told him outraged, "Only to showcase her course to carry out their mission to close what had occurred six months ago. Her shot was a warning shot, as to not interfere in what they want to close," he told them.

"But we have to keep an eye on them Max Tennyson," Magister Gilhil told him and continued, "They are on the verge of crossing a very critical line. Killing the Knights when we have to enforce the law. They are already violating some critical laws of the Galactic Treaty," and Max looked at him, "I know that. I'm getting old, but I'm not senile just yet."

"So what are we going to do," Kevin asked and Gwen got up rubbing her head, "We have to rely on Danny and his friends. They seem to know what they are capable of and when she attacked…she was holding back," she spoke up, "But why," Kevin asked and Gwen replied with, "Because…she's pissed off."

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

**HOUSTON, TX, USA**

**[12:45PM]**

Since coming back to Houston, they took Ernesto to their hotel and cleaned him up. Wilfredo called his relatives and told them that his friends along with Yasmin came to surprise him and now both of them were in Houston. Thankfully, his aunt and his uncle-in-law bought his explanation, which was a white lie in itself. With Ernesto washing his face in Yasmin's room, he looked in the mirror and thanked God that nothing showed on his face.

He dried his face and exited the bathroom, "Your cousin just finished talking to your parents. They said to call them as soon as you can," she told him and he nodded, "Right. I'll do that now," but as he was about to dial, she spoke to him.

"You might want to talk to your cousin first…he's a bit…off," she said to him and he understood what she meant, "Okay…I'll talk to him."

He went to Cecilia's room where both she and Wilfredo were and noticed the door was slightly ajar so he peeked in and sees the two sitting on the bed and heard them speaking, "So…Asuka just texted me and said she has a plan for those Knights based on what she found," Wilfredo told her, "Well, we've come this far. We might as well finish this," she told him.

Ernesto sees her kissing his cousin's left cheek and the two gets up. He moved away from the door and sees the two opening the door and, "Oh, Ernie! Are you alright," his cousin asked concerned, "Yeah. I just want to talk to you in private."

Wilfredo blinked and felt Cecilia's hand on his arm, "I'll be in the lobby, where the others are. Get down when you're done," she told him and he nodded as both see her heading down the hall for the elevator.

The two boys were left alone, "Now, what do you want to talk about," Wilfredo asked Ernesto, "Well…"

Cecilia meanwhile was in the elevator, heading down to the lobby and seeing Asuka and the others were sitting on the chairs, "Well, he's coming down in a bit. He's talking to his cousin," she told them.

"As long as he's not hurt. Everything is alright, but now, we have something to do tonight," Asuka told her, "…I'm thinking that this is not to forget about those strange men. No?"

"No. And here's what we're going to do," Asuka started to explain the plan.

Minutes later, Wilfredo and Ernesto exited the elevator and see the others in the lobby, "So…all set," Wilfredo asked them, "Yeah…is Yasmin taking us? Or do we take the bus," Asuka asked, "She'll probably take us. Either her or we ask Mohammad to take us," he remarked.

"Oh God no. He'll have a heart attack if he ever finds this out," she said and the other chuckled a bit to relieve the tension, "That or crucify us," Alberto remarked.

Ernesto watched the brief exchange before seeing his cousin talking to the others. He felt that these guys were more mature about this, with them figuring out how to balance this mission out with what might happen to them if their conductor found out. He then heard their mission. It was to head for the subdivision of Bomer and Bloomer Industries in downtown Houston. They'll head in the evening and everyone has a part to play: Wilfredo, Fatma, and Cecilia will divert the attention of the Knights away from the building and lead them on a wild goose chase away from the building. Dante and Tucker will head down to the servers and hack into them, while uploading all of the data within a thirty-minute window. Shinji will provide cover for Asuka just across the street if any Knights will return to the building or are still guarding it.

"But wait! How will all of you avoid being spotted? There are no doubt a bunch of CCTV cameras throughout the building and in the surrounding area," Ernesto asked, finding the plan ludicrous and ambitious, "Tucker and Dante will take care by remotely shutting them off from the servers. As well as erasing key footage," she told him and added, "Basically, we're operating with latex gloves on. We're not going to leave any fingerprints."

This struck him, how they are willing to risk everything to make sure they get past this, and in only a few hours time, "Aren't you afraid what the others might do? The Knights? Or the Plumbers?"

The question caught their attention and Fatma answered, "We are. That is no lie. But in order for this matter to be settled," she then looked at the three former Children, "…We have to first tackle the problem from last year by doing this. Otherwise…" she motioned for one of the Children to speak.

It was Shinji to took his turn, "Otherwise other paramilitary groups will follow suit. We need to do this as an example, so they won't try the stunt of hacking the EVAs again," he told him, "Understand?"

Ernesto nodded, but knew that this won't sit well with his friends, especially Ben.

**LATER IN THE EVENING**

**[7:45PM]**

After spending the afternoon under Mohammad's control, rehearsing for their last minute concert on Saturday, and grabbing a bite to eat for lunch, they arrived in the financial sector of the city. Yasmin dropped them off and told them to be careful and she'll cover for them, at least for this time around. Ernesto was told to stay with her and so he did, but he felt wrong by doing this, like he's leaving his cousin to fight them on his own. They agreed and she drove off, with the six of them walking with their needed things in their backpacks.

Then, after a few moments, they feel the wind from the Fenton Cruiser above. They see Danny with Sam on his back coming down as he flew and landed on his feet. Tucker went down with a rope, "Valerie! Park this somewhere and meet with us in a bit," he yelled upward and she gave him thumbs up and flew off.

However, something hidden from the six musicians was that Danny and his friends made an agreement with the Plumbers. They would watch over them, but if things got too violent, then they would have to step aside and let the Plumbers take over, and IF necessary, arrest and/or taken out. So at this moment, all of them are on a tight schedule to get this done within forty-five minutes or less and get out without so much as a single person finding out.

Asuka was in charge with a rolled up map of the city and motioned them to follow her to a near empty diner and had them gather around as she rolled out the map, "These streets highlighted in red are the predicted paths the Knights will take. They will disperse into either four or six different paths. But mostly likely five, so for each one there will be a pairing. Fatma with Valerie, Sam with Cecilia, Wilfredo with Danny," the two boys eyed each other, "And if there is a fourth, no problem since Shinji can take care of them no problem," she said as she looked at him.

Shinji was basically the question mark out of all of them. He was the most reluctant on using his abilities, but that also means only he knows what he's capable of and that will shock the hell out of anyone, "And what about the other possible groups," Cecilia asked, "They would no doubt get confused as you guys distract the others. They would either have to return to the building which Shinji will also guard, but also to far away to get to their brothers in arms," she reasoned.

Fatma sighed, "This is one ambitious plan. What are you estimates for success based on," she asked and Asuka gave an answer that Dante and Shinji instantly remember, "A guess."

The others were surprised, "A guess," they asked in unison, "It's women's intuition," she defended.

"Her intuition. Looks like seeing tomorrow is becoming a dream," Valerie spoke and they turned to her, likely she overheard the plan, "She does the lottery sometimes, but never wins," Dante remarked and everyone grimaced, while Shinji chuckled, instantly reminded of Misato and Asuka's reaction when he once said the same thing.

After discussing their plan in the diner, they got up and went to the building itself. Five minutes later, they arrived and Asuka, now dressed in yellow blouse and blue jeans, but tucked her jeans in her combat boots, "I'll get in and just wait for the signal," she told them and they nodded.

Before she left, she felt Shinji grabbing her arm and kissed her, "Be careful," he told her, "And I'll watch your back like before," he added with certainty.

She smiled, "But this time…I'll appreciate you being there," she told him and the two briefly smiled. She checked her watch, "In about seven minutes, the show starts," she told them and gets up with her douffle bag and headed for the building.

"I already have the program to disable the CCTV on standby," Tucker said and looked at Dante, "Same here," he confirmed and both waited for a few moments until…

At that moment, Asuka entered the building using the parking lot below and texted them this message:

[Inside the lion's den. Need a chair and a whip]

With this, Tucker and Dante went with the go ahead and shut down all CCTV cameras within a fifteen block radius, "This will give them goosebumps," Dante remarked.

**INSIDE THE BUILDING, SUITE # 306**

There was a meeting going on inside with some leaders of the Knights, three in all from different factions. They were discussing how to get rid of the alien infestation that is currently affecting the planet, even though the majority is benign in intention and behavior. But that doesn't matter to them, but what does matter is the method and none can agree on it.

But then their subordinate, dressed in a two piece suit came in and whispered to his superior, "What? All security cameras are down," he asked and this got everyone's attention, "And what," he listened as the subordinate, "A group of teenagers coming to one of our fortresses?"

"Probably that Tennyson boy and his comrades," one of the leaders commented, "No," the leading delegator for the meeting said, "My subordinate told me it was a much more direct group. One that's…" but before he could finish, the fire alarm began to buzz.

PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

But the voice was not what the Knights recognized and sensed an almost taunting hint in the voice. Subtle, but it was there and they knew it, "This is an ambush! Scout the building and leave no hallway unchecked. And get into your positions within a perimeter of one block," all leaders told their soldiers on the ground to come to the building over their radios.

**MEANWHILE…**

The teenagers waited for about five minutes and noticed the people who were working coming out and heading for their safe areas within the five-block perimeter. Then they noticed four armored vehicles coming and once they stopped, seven Knights from each vehicle disembarked and scaring several of the innocent workers. The teens saw this and knew this was their signal, "Asuka is one crazy bitch," Sam remarked and all of them got up.

Dante and Tucker made a run for the building, ducking from the eyes of the Knights and headed down to the parking lot underneath the main building. The two ran through the crowd and dodging some security officers. They made their way upstairs to the lobby and see the people exiting the building, "Okay! Find the room where the servers are," Dante told Tucker.

So Tucker took out his aging PDA and looked up the specs of the building and quickly found it, "Five floors below us," he told him and both made a dash for the stairs down the hall from where the elevators are.

Outside, the Knights were ordered to surround the perimeter and search for the woman inside, but before they could, four beams of energy were fired at them, "Hey bastards! Missed us," Wilfredo taunted with a smirk as the others.

"The-The kids from the fortress," one Knight remarked, "Kill those brats," one general ordered. Then the musicians, Danny and his friends started to run and fly from them, "Get them! Don't let them out of our sight," he yelled and the Knights started to give chase.

But the captain and the remaining Knights noticed that a lot of them were chasing the teenagers, "Not all of you! Come back," but it was too late and turned to the fourth group, "Be their back up! Just in case," he ordered, "Yes sir!"

He breathed out as he watched the fourth group leave in their armored vehicle and looked at his own troop, "Remember! These alien sympathizers and unclean souls do not deserve mercy," he began speaking and he heard footsteps.

It was Shinji and for this evening, he wore grey slim fit trousers with brown leather shoes with a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his top two buttons undone, "…All of you remind me of an organization I was once a part of…but at least, they knew not to kill human beings without real justification," he told them coldly.

"All of you disgust me," he added and this got the general extremely pissed off, "Even my former commander would never target teenagers," he told the Knights coldly.

This made the captain of the troop extremely crossed, "Damn you boy! Men fire," he ordered and all of them did, but Shinji puts up his AT-Field to protect himself. The Knights continued to fire in vain, but Shinji decided to knock them all out with minimal force, by extending his AT-Field that knocked them all out in just a few seconds.

The captain groaned and looked around him, his Knights all knocked out unconscious and then looked up at Shinji, "Who…What are you," he asked, "…Someone you should have never messed with," he replied, outstretched his hand and then the captain told his fourth troop, "Return to the building now! I'm being…"

But Shinji knocked him out with a brief hit of his AT-Field. He stood over the captain and moved his body to the sidewalk across the street and he did this for the other Knights. He breathed in and out as he now clenched the Jericho pistol Asuka loaned to him and he thought about killing all of them. The rage he still feels about how NERV used him and his friends for their own agenda, to start Third Impact. But he stopped himself; he didn't want to become them, not anymore.

He then used his power to launch himself up to the roof of the building, his AT-Field becoming concentrated into an invisible beam to the ground. Once he landed on the roof of the building, he looked to the east, knowing how in a few days, a full moon will rise, "Now…I have to see if squad four is coming. And I wonder if somebody called the SWAT team? Oh no…that would make things a bit more complicated," he thought to himself.

Then however, as he was looking down on the streets below, he feels a presence behind him. He turned around quickly and notices a figure in black with several strange looking weapons around her waist and she wore a helmet with a black visor. The strange figure, just stood there looking at him, "Who are you," he asked.

The strange figure didn't say anything until on her microphone, "**Madame, are you analyzing his energy levels**," it was the Aussie's voice on the other end, "**是。我****观****察他拿出****骑****士。但他不是我的目****标****吧。德国。我需要知道她究竟是在哪里。**(Yes. And I've observed how he took out the Knights. But he's not my target right now. The German. I need to know where she is exactly.)," she replied in Mandarin.

After a few moments, "**Madame, she's inside the building. The two boys have shut off all the CCTV security cameras inside. But I was able to access a few floors since their program is nearly rock solid. But I was able to find the German girl who delivered the documents to the FSB six months ago. She's on the sixth floor**," he told her over her encrypted radio.

"**复制。** (Copy that.)," she responded and looked at Shinji until, she fired a single plasma shot, similar to what the Knights used on him. But he deflected it with his AT-Field and she lept from the building, and since the suit was nothing like anything on Earth, it gave her assistance to leap from the roof so she can blast the building's window and landed inside the ninth floor.

He got out his radio, "Asuka! Somebody headed inside! Might be an assassin hired by the Knights," he shouted and she responded, "Let me handle it. Stay outside and make sure the Knights don't get back in," she told him.

He didn't want to agree, but in the light of their current situation, he had no choice, "Alright. Just be careful," he responded and puts his radio behind his back. He looked down and heard siren sounds in the distance, "Shit," he cursed and knew it was the SWAT coming from three blocks away.

**FIVE BLOCKS AWAY**

Wilfredo was running and Danny was flying away from the Knights chasing them, "God…I hate this. I still don't see why you chose to do this on a weekly basis," Wilfredo told Danny, "It's because it's the right thing."

Wilfredo groaned as he stopped, "Yeah…and so is getting a check up," he commented and faced the Knights to trap three and let loose what he did earlier in the day, targeting their heads and knocking them out at one time.

Danny looked on and noticed three more coming, "These guys are really annoying," he muttered and launched a ball of ectoplasmic energy infused with his ice powers, "Take this," he yelled and fired at the Knights.

Seeing them fall and thrown back was satisfying for Danny. Since they caught him off guard last year, he felt he needed some payback. Wilfredo looked around and heard men yelling at each other, "Come on! We better get moving," he told Danny and continued running down the sidewalk.

"Hey wait up," Danny yelled and soon flew after him.

**FOUR BLOCKS TO THE EAST**

Cecilia and Fatma were running passed some onlookers and could here some people screaming when they saw the Knights running and firing their weapons. The two girls ran in a zigzag patter so the weapon won't hit them, and the innocent bystanders were smart to duck or dodge the blows by getting out of the way.

"These assholes don't care about people's lives that's for sure," Cecilia said as she ran at breakneck speed with Fatma keeping up, "How should we handle them," she asked her Afro-Brazilian friend.

She thought for a moment and then, "Fight back," she said and Fatma looked at her, "What," she yelled out and sees Cecilia stopping.

"Might as well try this for real like in Moscow," she said and waited for the Knights. For the evening, only a yellow t-shirt with the flag of Brazil on it, blue cut off shorts and white sneakers, "I'm ready," she declared.

Fatma, in black and white sneakers with white jeans, a black blouse stopped and looked at her, "Come on! Don't act like your boyfriend! We're not heroes remember," she reminded her.

The Knights were coming closer, "I know…but that doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves," she readied herself as the Knights came, "Hold it right there you two!"

As the command came, Cecilia got on the ground and did some capoeira moves with her kicking about and her body glowing blue, "Give me a moment," she muttered and then, she pushed herself up in the air, twisted her body in mid air and had her aura target the souls of the Knights and this made them stop.

"What the…" the leader of the troop uttered and looked at Cecilia who landed on her feet and her hands outstretched towards them, "Make a sudden move, I'll drown your souls," she threateningly told them.

Fatma saw this and heard more Knights were coming from behind her, "Shit," she cursed and once she saw them, "I'll handle them," she told Cecilia who nodded her head in agreement silently.

Fatma waited for the other Knights to come and once in range, she outstretched her right hand and her aura snaked through the air and tangled itself on the five men and their captain. The aura snaked around their nerves and ended at their heads and hearts and this pattern startled the men, "We give them a few moments to lower their weapons before we incapacitate them," Fatma suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cecilia remarked as both young women were prepared to incapacitate the men in just a few moments.

This riled up one of the captains who saw red at this point, "You degenerates! Why must you do this instead of helping those alien bastards," he yelled and this got the girls' attention, "Well…this is our doing. Nothing to do with your problems with Ben Tennyson or his friends," Fatma remarked and then Cecilia spoke up, "And…this relates to what happened to three of our close friends six months ago in Moscow."

Her statement caught them by surprise and before they could retort, the two women knocked them all out unconscious using their auras. Not wanting to wait for the men to lower their weapons, this was in hindsight, more appropriate.

**THREE BLOCKS TO THE WEST**

Valerie and Sam were fighting the Knights, something different from what the others were doing to distract the Knights. Both sides exchanged fire, but the two girls knew they were outgunned and did more dodging behind cars and parked trucks than anything else, "Damn! These guys are interfering my firing vision with their plasma weapons," Sam called out to Valerie, "Yeah no kidding," she loudly replied.

The Knights started firing again and Sam ran over to Valerie, "I need you to go all hang ten on them with your hover board. Can you do that," she hastily whispered to her friend, "Probably, just as long as you can hold up your end of the distraction."

Sam smiled a bit, "Please. This is nothing compared to what we deal with on a regular basis. And I have something to get rid of their armor," she said to her and pulled out a device Tucker invented, instead of the devices Danny's father makes up with the risk of exploding.

Valerie asked, "And that does what exactly," and Sam smirked, "This will emit an energy pulse strong enough to knock off any type of armor. Whether vehicles or people, so…" she adjusted the current levels on the device, "I'll set it to knock off their armor."

Valerie looked at her and then at the Knights, "I'll knock them down, you set off the device and after their armor is off…we beat them senseless," she told her and Sam smirked, "Yeah…these guys don't look tough."

This settled the matter and Valerie puts on her armor and activated her hover board. She flew up and out at high speed and Sam faced the Knights, only in her black jeans, classic Converse sneakers, a black shirt with AC/DC on it and her hair slicked back.

One of the Knights pointed his rifle at her, "Looks like the end of the line. If you surrender nicely, we'll go easy on you," he told her with a snicker, "But first lay down your weapon."

He ordered her and so, she threw it to the ground at her side, "Fine," then the same Knight looked at her, "You know…it's too bad we have to bring you lot down. Especially you," he eyed her body, "Such a shame."

She smirked and waved at them, "Nice of you to say that," she replied, but then at that moment, Valerie sped towards them and used the inertia of her speeding form to knock down the seven man troop, "Now," Valerie yelled out.

Sam threw the device at the Knights and waited seven seconds for it to sound off. When it did, the energy pulse hit the men and their armor came off, now only in their tunics and in their chainmail, "Now…time to finish this," Valerie turned off her armor and now back into her regular clothing.

Valerie now normal and revealed her red blouse, black jeans and sneakers with violet bracelets. Her body is toned and showed the extent of fighting ghosts had done over the years. Sam is closest to her in terms of physical talent, but slightly less muscle, "Flip for it," she asked her friend.

Sam thought about it, "How about we both go first. That way we can finish this quickly," she told her. This got the Knights angry, "You can try and take us all on," the Knight shouted and the girls looked at each other and charged for the Knights.

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[MR. SMOOTHIE PARKING LOT, 7:51PM]**

Max, Prior Gilhil, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Albedo, Julie and the other teenage Plumbers kids are in Max's RV monitoring the events that are going on in Houston. The Intelligence Officer launched seven levitating, high-resolution surveillance devices to circle the perimeter. They also monitored the strategy initiated by Asuka taking effect and so far, it was effective, "How come we haven't done this," Kevin remarked, "We could have gotten rid of them long ago!"

Gwen spoke up a bit annoyed, "Because we know what the ground rules are when we fight them and not try to be avengers," she told him.

Ben however was in the middle, "As the guy who fought them for most of the time, they know our strategies by now and if we would have done this, it would have taken the night. These guys won't take even an hour to take care of the Forever Knights."

But then Max voiced the more logical part of Ben's argument, "However, as Gwen said. We are not avengers seeking a vendetta. We enforce the law. That is it. These teenagers, despite their good intentions are breaking the law," but then Gilhil spoke up, "And the only thing that is keeping us from arresting them are the former Children of the Evangelion Units."

Then Pierce spoke up, "Speaking of them, where are they now," he looked at the monitors, "Inside the building and as I can see…Dante and Tucker are now in the server room after Dante took out four Knights inside. He shot them, but the wounds are not immediately fatal. They'll die in an hour," he announced as he looked at the data being collected.

The surveillance machines not only recorded in the visual spectrum, but also in infrared. So this makes their analysis more thorough, "What," the teens exclaimed, "How can these pilots just ride them off like that," Manny asked now angry.

"That's cruel," Julie said and Albedo just rolled his eyes at their disgust, "What's more cruel? Having these idiotic, para-militaristic bigots chase you people for all time? Or having people who have the gall and the drive to rid the world of them?"

His question struck Ben at his core and grabbed Albedo by his collar, "What are you saying? That I'm not driven enough," being a hero for him was almost all he had it touched his nerve," Huh. You really are amusing. Someone with your power and influence could have taken care of them long ago so they would not bother you today. But instead, you decided to play hero to fuel your ego. Pathetic really," Albedo taunted him.

Ben socked him in the eye and was about to tackle Albedo, but was held back by Max, "Albedo! You do not bad mouth your only allies at a time like this. And Ben, I'm disappointed by how you just acted right now."

Gilhil observed the action, as did the other kids. He noted how this situation, despite having a straightforward agenda was hiding many hidden layers. But for now, he had to put them aside and observe what the pilots were about to do next. However…

**HOUSTON, TX, USA**

**[BASEMENT OF APARTMENT BUILDING, 7:53PM]**

The Aussie in question from the alien designed aircraft was in his makeshift 'safe house' in order to monitor his superior's movements. He also accessed the levitating surveillance machines, but without consent. Since his and his superior's ranking are four stripes above the Intelligence Officer, but only one stripe lower than Magisters like Prior Gilhil and Max Tennyson.

Then his superior radioed in, "第2位。你收集的数据，对这些青少年？**(No. 2. Are you collecting the data on these teenagers?)**," she asked, "Yes mam. And as decided, will be shown to you once your objective is completed," he told her.

After a few seconds she responded, "很好。我应该达到年轻的德国女人，在大约三分钟左右。我在这里的一些骑士瞩目。没有太大的问题。一旦目标完成，我将与您联系。保持监测的青少年。 (**Very well. I should reach the young German woman in about three minutes or so. I caught the attention of some Knights in here. Not much of a problem. I shall contact you once the objective is completed. Keep monitoring the teenagers.)**," she ordered him, "Roger that."

**[SERVER ROOM OF BOMER & BLOOMER INDUSTRIES, 7:54PM]**

Dante and Tucker were working on the seven layers of encryption and so far, they have breached the fifth layer, "Why did they make these military grade? It will take forever to crack the other two," Tucker said, exaggerated.

Dante however was smoothly typing away on his laptop, cracking the encryption layers, which he found was frighteningly similar, "Looks like the Knights who hacked into the Evangelion Units use the same encryption coding as this industry. Of course there are differences, but the basic layout is the same. I'll have this done in about ten minutes. Until then, sit tight and just try to keep up," he told Tucker without diverting his eyes from the screen.

Tucker looked at Dante, "How can you handle this level of encryption," he asked, "NERV uses really tight encryption and intense firewalls because of the MAGI. The uh…seventh generation computers from my reality…trust me, these guys are working with really uninteresting stuff. Since they think…" he was speaking as he was already working on the sixth layer, "…they can get away with secrecy and nowadays…transparency is the key for long term success and trust."

The African American looked at the former pilot. He felt a bit humbled, since normally, he would only hack certain systems in order to try out his skill and not out of malice. Now, he was challenged by his friend to take down an organization and did a sort of digital vigilantism on the Knights in order to do the better good. He continued to work on his laptop and already with Dante's fast hands and faster brain, they were already approaching the seventh level, "…You're good man…Fucking good…"

Dante didn't say anything and just continued to work and the seventh was proving a bit more difficult than the previous layers, but this didn't deter him. He just worked through, since most of the layers he found were ghost type encryption types, "Not really…Dr. Ritsuko Akagi taught most of what she knew…and it was a lot. And when you're working in a war like environment as basically a child soldier…you had to be good…no other option."

**[FOURTH FLOOR, 7:57PM]**

Asuka now changed into her combat boots, pants tucked into them and her white t-shirt and wearing her beret over her hair. Her two AMT-Hardballers were strapped at both sides of her waist and armed, as well as carrying several magazines in her overcoat. She changed inside in one of the women's restrooms and put her other clothes in her douffle bag. She decided to take command in order to repent her behavior during her time in NERV. She still feels that despite having joined the orchestra and improved her behavior over the years, something in her was still holding onto the past.

As she walked down the hallway, she noticed how cold it was inside the building, "Why so cold? Do these men like this type of air conditioning? Good thing I brought the overcoat. Feels like 30 in here," she muttered.

She tried the doors on the floor and most of them were locked, but then she noticed one wasn't and she went inside. Inside were three plush chairs, a desk with an HP desktop with printer and scanner, several filing cabinets, but it was the design motif that really got to her. Three coat of arms on the sides of the walls facing her, "Jesus…Looks like these guys are more crazy than I thought," she muttered as she closed the door behind her.

She then checked out the cabinets to find any sort of files that might further incriminate the group, but so far, nothing but seemingly legit financial data. After checking them all, she went to the computer and tried to access it, but no luck, "Ugh! If only Dante was in this room and then…" but then the computer screen flickered and logged on.

"**Asuka! Do you copy**," Dante's voice rang out on her radio, "Right here. What's going on," she asked, "**We breached the seventh layer and now can access the servers. If you're in an office right now, that's good. Because apparently, I can access and turn on every computer in this building**," he told her the good news.

"Can you access all the data on the computer I'm on? Suite # 412," she asked, "**Asuka…I'm Ritsuko junior right now**," he told her and in just seconds the screen flickered with data popping up, including one file titled 'Enemies of the Order".

She was about to click it open, but then she heard some shots at the door and she ducked. Some of the shots destroyed the flat screen, "Shit," she muttered as she knelt below the desk.

The door was then blasted open and she felt the vibration. Then came the tense moments of silence, "Possible mercenary on the fourth floor. I'll handle it as best I could. You two finish up and get out of there. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes," she whispered to Dante over the radio, "**Copy that.**"

Asuka puts her radio behind her at her back and quietly held her pistols at the ready, and quietly cocked them for firing and just waited for a few moments. She heard some footsteps and looking out around the desk, she caught the sight of the figures feet. She breathed in and out to focus and settle her nerves.

Then she moved in squatted style and fired at the mysterious figure in black. Like Shinji outside who warned her of this mercenary minutes earlier, her attire perplexed her, most notably by the reflective visor that had a deep purple hue. She continued to fire shots, but the mercenary was dodging and doing very complex, acrobatic moves. At one moment, the figure landed behind Asuka and she jumped back from the mercenary in black.

Asuka looked at the person and puts her guns away, so she switched to her combat knife. The figure then took out one of her knives, slightly larger than Asuka's, but she wasn't too worried yet. The two stood still for a few moments…then Asuka charged and made a few swipes at the figure, but the alleged assassin dodged all of her blows and then puts Asuka's right arm in a hold, forcing her to drop the knife. Then the figure flipped around Asuka so that she kicked her in the face, then moved her body elegantly so that she can deliver a sidekick to the German.

But Asuka used her hands to land and delivered a kick to the unknown fighter. Then landed on her feet. The figure then took out a knife and threw it at Asuka, which spun, and one blade did cut Asuka's left arm. She gripped it in pain and felt blood. But she didn't take this to heart as she charged for the unknown assailant again. But again, faced the unusual, acrobatic fighting style and whenever she tried to launch a kick or punch, she would find herself in a leg-bounded headlock that nearly choked her to unconsciousness or her leg is caught and the figure tried to break her leg.

"Bastard," Asuka cursed as she grabbed the head and punched the person repeatedly and noticed the knife to her side. The steel grip, the highly polished steel and was no more than 15 inches long.

But she got out of her hold when she brought the figure's head to hers in a head butt. And this did cause her leg to be released and she got up, shaking her leg for a bit before going into her stance, "I don't know who you are…but I know you're not with the Knights," she said out loud.

"Really," the figure finally spoke in a tone that was obviously modified by the headgear enclosing her head, "And how did you figure that out," she pushed in an almost taunting way.

Asuka was glared, "For one thing, you don't sport the coat of arms any where on your suit. And second, you don't move like they do…you're far too agile to subject your talents for a paramilitary organization," she reasoned.

The figure nodded, "You're right on that young woman. I'm not for this organization, but for a more legitimate one. But enough of that," she then got into her stance again, "I've heard rumors about what happened in Moscow. I want to see if they are true. That agents taken care of in Russia were the works of your hand," she told her.

Asuka now was more perplexed, on how this person could have figured that much out. And also, why was this person here in the first place, "…I don't know…but we'll see," she charged for the figure in black again.

The two started fighting intensely. Even as Asuka knew she was good, she immediately realized that this mysterious figure was on a whole other level of brilliant. She was agile, strong, and highly unpredictable. At one moment as the two exchanged blows, the mercenary literally climbed around her as she delivered several kicks and punches around her torso and head.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE SERVER ROOM**

Dante and Tucker were able to access all of the data that was important for their mission and to finish off what had occurred six months ago and throughout 2007.

"Okay, let's upload these files to the targeted servers," Tucker declared as the links to the National Security Agency, CIA, FBI and INTERPOL were opened up, "Should we?"

Dante chuckled a bit as he the soundtrack of the servers was soothing in its own weird way, "Let's," and by pressing the enter key and in microseconds, the uploading started.

**BACK UPSTAIRS**

After three minutes, Asuka was panting while the other person looked like she wasn't even trying, "Why…c-can't I land anything," Asuka asked, "Your moves are too direct and simple. You need variation in order to confuse your opponent," the person simply replied.

Asuka growled and was about to reach for her gun, and the person was about to bring out her other knife, one, which she hasn't unsheathed yet. But then…both heard footsteps in the hallway. The two however, didn't flinch and then…

There were shouts coming from the doorway, "Hold your hands up you bitches," the men yelled in English accents, "Hurry up!"

The two were silent and practically in slow motion, Asuka pointed her gun at the Knights and began firing. She then took out her other pistol and used the both handed technique to fight off the men. The other figure however charged forward and unsheathed her other weapon, a plasma blade that sliced through their armor like butter and once all of the armor was cut off, she puts it away.

"Well…might as well finish them off. Come on, fight," the figure said to Asuka, practically as an order, "…Yeah…" she said wryly.

Then the two women set out to beat the men to the ground, although Asuka was more methodical in not injuring the men too much, the other was literally killing her share off. In more ways than Asuka can count, as she was busy with her share. After a few seconds the two were done.

"Young woman…you are talented and your moves are simple and effective. However…" the figure turned to Asuka, "I can see you're not cut out for this life anymore," the person said to Asuka, who only sighed at the comment.

"You're right…I can defend myself from their onslaught…but no more…but at least I've done her proud," she said and this caught the figure's attention, "And who is she exactly," she asked.

But Asuka didn't respond, "Doesn't matter. She's been dead for three years now and well…I want to redeem myself for my past behavior towards her," she responded and the figure was silent.

She looked over the figure as she checked her only remaining two magazines, "These will do for getting out," then her radio beeped, "Go," she answered.

"**We're done on our end. Get out from where ever you are and meet us four blocks southwest of the building. The others are done and heading for the designated location. Shinji is reporting that the SWAT are coming here after putting a blockade on the street for two blocks. So we have to be careful not to be spotted,**" Dante told her the news and she was thinking about it.

She then responded, "I'll be there soon. Just go and make sure not to get spotted," she told him, "**Roger.**"

She puts her radio away and faced the figure that then spoke to her, "Get out of here. I've placed explosives on this floor. Will set to detonate in about seven minutes while the SWAT will enter here in about ten. So please, get of here and don't worry…you'll be safe after tonight," the person spoke to her.

Asuka heeded the words carefully and nodded, "Don't get killed," and walked out of the room and ran down the hallway towards the stairs. Once downstairs she was in the lobby and noticed that the street was empty. So she exited and walked around the building to avoid being spotted. As she walked down the streets, she wiped her pistols clean of fingerprints and puts them back in their holsters.

She walked for a few more moments and find the van where Yasmin is, along with the others, "Finally! Now let's get out of here," Wilfredo called out and she waved at them, "Right," she told them and got in the van, "Go!"

Yasmin puts the van in gear and drove off…

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[ERNESTO'S HOME, 8:32PM]**

Yasmin arrived in Bellwood again with Ernesto and Wilfredo in tow, "Now…don't tell your family what went on. Especially that explosion that occurred," she told them.

"Yeah," the two boys responded and headed inside Ernesto's home. As Yasmin drove off, Max's RV was parked down the street, still observing all of those involved with the day's events.

Ben and the others have gone to their homes and about to do a round of patrolling the two. Leaving Max and Prior Gilhil to analyze the data collected, "These teenagers…amazing talent Max," Gilhil remarked.

"True…but they're too wild right now. We're going to have to give them a few days to absorb today before we can ask them. Not everyday a group like theirs basically dismantled an entire organization in just a few hours," Max responded.

Then the third monitor rang up and it was the figure Asuka fought off earlier, "Max Tennyson. Seems that the targeted data was sent to various federal agencies. But also, the data was copied on our end and sent to your database for analysis. In case the Knights resurface after the round of media attention they'll receive."

The two nodded and see the figure taking off the helmet and revealed her face, fair and of Chinese descent with Singaporean nationality, "Fann…I'll see you soon and we'll have a discussion about tonight. I doubt we'll have one in the next few days," Max told her.

Fann nodded and turned to the Aussie behind her on their ship now heading west, "Robert! Make way for the Wudang Mountains! Our recruits will wonder where we went," she told him, "Roger mam," Robert replied and Fann faced Max again.

"I'll be waiting for that conversation. Officer of Division 20 logging out," Fann told them and the screen went black.

**This marks the end of chapter two, which turned out a lot longer than I expected. I guess I was mentally preparing for chapter three, which would be something of an epic. Not sure due to length, but I guess I want to put down as much detail as I can so the story can flow more freely. But now I know that some moments will have to be cut out for reasons on length and time.**

**I thank A.W. LeMonte again for her input on her character ideas, Fann the Singaporean and Robert, the Aussie (the two will appear more times in Arc II). HolyDragoon I thank for his advice on how to handle the action, making sure to cut loose enough to not draw the action away from the overall plot. Each action and moment of fighting has a purpose.**

**Read, review, critique and I'll see all of you later. Prepare for chapter three.**


	4. JUNE 2008 PART THREE

**LES MUSICIENS**

**2008, 2009, 2010**

**A CROSSOVER STORY**

**This is the third chapter, the third part of an ambitious way of connecting three different groups of teens, with different ways of looking at the world into one single day and night. A period of time that will change their lives for years to come, when it comes to friendships, relationships, and what it means to be a martyr/hero. During the episode from Ben 10: Alien Force called 'War of the Worlds'.**

**So for the beginning, of the chapter, "Prayers", from **_**United 93**_**…I loved the film and scoring was great as well. This is mostly for the realization of how far they would go for closing one chapter in their lives while the others look on. **

**The piece to display the battle, the invasion and the emergence of the Evangelion Units decimating the alien fleet in an outburst of their AT Fields, I decided to write it out in a different style, and to aid me is "Collapse and Rescue" from **_**Steamboy**_**. **

**The third voice, the ending voice, to investigate the mindset of the ending of their past life for good (EVA pilots) is "He looked so happy" from my new favorite soundtrack, **_**The Impossible**_**.**

**This was perhaps, the most difficult chapter I ever had to conceive thus far in this saga. For the reasons it had to give answers to the behaviors of the key musicians of Mohammad's orchestra. And why, for reasons unknown to the heroic establishment, the six musicians from the orchestra do not wish to be heroes, even with all of the credentials in the world bestowed upon them. As well as the real reason for their lofty ideals to explore as they perform music, even if they are in their eyes, doomed to failure. In a way, I feared it. I was afraid to write this sort of chapter. But in the end, I decided to just put my fears aside and write this. I know I will fall short in this chapter, but I hope you the readers will enjoy this labor of love.**

"_**La volonté de la personne, la volonté de Dieu"**_

"_**He who overcomes will be dressed in white, and I will not take his name from the book of life, and I will give witness to his name before my Father, and before his angels." Revelations 3:5**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**JUNE 2008, WEEK THREE, FRIDAY**

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[ERNESTO'S HOME, 12:34AM]**

Wilfredo went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Only in plaid boxers and a white t-shirt, he relished the early morning breeze, knowing that in only a few hours, he would head for the desert and get some shots of the landscape. It was Fatma's idea and from the mess that occurred on Tuesday, this was much needed.

He stood there for a few minutes, noting how the lone kitchen light only illuminated the kitchen and the dining room next to it, but also noted the darkness at the edges of the light's boundary. He listened to the faint electrical current of the light above him and of course, the beating of his heart as well as the sound of his breathing.

He finished his cup of water and puts the cup back in the cupboard. He headed for the stairs and noticed the lights and sound of an approaching 1976 Dodge Challenger. He looked out the window and sees his cousin coming out of the car and Ben as well. He sees the car leaving and Ben talking to Ernesto about something. But instead of engaging them, he went upstairs to his guest room and returned to bed.

**[8:32AM]**

Wilfredo now dressed in Converse sneakers, slim-fit dark blue jeans, an olive green t-shirt with a white unbuttoned long sleeve over it. His hair was combed with a side parting and looked himself over in the mirror, "Well…time to go," he told himself.

He headed downstairs and took his backpack from the sofa, "Okay! I'll be back tomorrow morning," he yelled to his aunt and uncle, "Be careful," the two answered back from the backyard, "I will!"

He exited the house and closed the door and checked his watch "Should be here in two minutes," he muttered and then noticed Ben exiting his home in his soccer uniform.

The two boys looked at each other silently. Ben held his douffle bag on his left shoulder while Wilfredo clutched on his right strap, "Hi Ben," he greeted, "Hi," he greeted back, but the tension from what happened on Tuesday was still there.

Then Ben spoke up, "Listen Wil…about Tuesday," but Wilfredo stopped him immediately, "Don't. I don't want to hear it," he told the younger teen.

Ben blinked, "I…don't understand," he told Wilfredo, "I mean that don't think about it. It happened days ago. It's over and let's move on," he made himself clear.

But Ben didn't want to let it go, "No! You guys were too aggressive with those Forever Knights three days ago," he yelled at him and rubbed his hair back in barely contained frustration, "We don't do what you did! You guys took it too far and…"

But Wilfredo interrupted him again, but with some iron in his voice this time, "Enough! What we did was for us! Not for some ideal you seem to try and strive for! We have our own demons to wrestle with so don't force anything on us," he told Ben.

On cue, the white van driven by Yasmin came by and Zane shouted from his seat, "Come on! We better do this now than later," he told him and Wilfredo nodded and briefly looked at Ben before getting into the van.

Asuka from inside the van sees Ben, and she waved at him. But he just looked at her and the others, "What's his problem," she asked Wilfredo, "Don't know. Don't care right now," he told her and closed the sliding door.

Yasmin puts the van in gear and begins to drive away.

Ben meanwhile just looks on as the van drives off until it disappeared from view, _'Those guys…why am I so…not pissed off but frustrated with them? Was it because that they dismantled the Forever Knights in just one night while the rest of us had to deal with them for years. Fuck,' _he cursed mentally.

Then he noticed Ernesto coming around the house from the backyard to put some bags in the recycling bin in white sweats and a blue t-shirt, "Hey Ernie!"

Ernesto looked at him, "Hey! Ready for your match today," he asked, "Yeah! And uh…where is your cousin going," he asked.

He looked at Ben as he closed the recycling bin, "Going to the desert to take some photos of the landscape. And they said they'd camp out for one night before coming back in the morning. I think…ten miles from La Soledad," he added.

Ben thought about telling the others about this new development. But decided against it, thinking there was no point. They may have dismantled the Knights, but have no clue about the High Breed at La Soledad or anything else alien related, _'I wonder why I'm so concerned? Or why I would think they would know?'_

**MEANWHILE…**

Wilfredo was looking out the window, looking at the passing homes and small businesses. Cecilia nudged him, "**Estás bem?** (Are you alright?)," she asked and he nodded with a small reassuring smile, "**Estou…só estava a pensar acerca dos últimos três días.** (I'm fine…just thinking about the past three days that's all.)," he told her.

"**Estás a falar do desmantelamento dos Cavaleiros.** (You mean from what we did with the Knights and their dismantling.)," she pointed out and he remained quiet for a few moments, "**…isso e, hum…nós, quando nos separamos depois da graduação.** (…That and uh…also us when we separate after we graduate.)"

Her eyes widened a bit, "**Ah…bem…acho que podemos falar disso quando chegarmos ao deserto.** (Oh…well…I guess we can talk about it when we're out at the desert.)," she told him and he nodded in agreement.

The buildings and trees, as well as the modest downtown area in the distance were passing by, "We're next to the highway you guys! Do you need anything else to buy? We're passing by a gas station and I need to fuel up," she told them and pointed out their modest camping equipment packed in the back.

They said they needed some water and she nodded, as she turned right to the gas station by the highway's entrance. As she went to pay for the fuel before filling the tank, the teens then went inside the convenience store to purchase whatever they needed. Yasmin was at the pump filling up and then, she got an IM from Liam Corrigan.

She smiled and read it:

[Hello Yasmin. How are you today?]

She replied back with this response:

[Fine. About to drive to the desert with some of the orchestra's musicians.]

She sent it and resumed to look at the meter, but a few moments later, she got her response:

[Have fun and…when you can, may we have a video chat soon? I miss…I miss talking to you.]

She read it and for some reason, this made her heart pump a deep pump of blood throughout her torso. She smiled a bit inwardly and replied back:

[Of course. On Monday when I come back to NY from Texas]

She sent it and waited for a response. And when the tank was finished, she puts the pump back in its place, her phone buzzed and checked her response:

[Perfect! I'll see you then ]

She smiled.

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

**[AMITY DISTRICT, 9:34AM]**

At the same time, Sam and Danny were enjoying their week, their last few days of being high school seniors. Tucker was with Valerie in downtown, so Danny was enjoying his morning with Sam, working out at the gym. He usually trained in private or jogged with Sam in the mornings, but the gym was something recent for them.

Sam was exercising on the heavy bag while Danny was at the weights. She enjoyed working out on her moves and combinations and…seeing her boyfriend working on his muscles. She smirked as she increased her tempo, meanwhile with Danny; he worked on his chest with one of the machines. He stopped and wiped the sweat from his forehead. As he took a sip of his water and looked at Sam, _'Damn! If she were a halfa like me…then she would be really something the ghosts to fear,' _he thought as he checked her out.

'_And…I liked how her ass is. Damn, she's fine,' _he chuckled to himself and got up to stretch a bit, "Now…time to work on the legs," he muttered and headed for one of the machines.

**FAIRMOUNT PARK, BELMONT PLATEAU**

**[9:36AM]**

Tucker and Valerie were in the park relaxing after doing some jogging. Valerie tossed him a water bottle while he sits on the bench, "Here you go," she said with her in blue shorts, red running sneakers and a yellow jersey, "Thanks," he said in his white sneakers, black shorts, and white jersey.

She then sits beside him, "You did good today. You're improving," she told him smiling, "Well, with you as my personal trainer it's no surprise," he told her as he took a swig of water.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, "And the results are coming along nicely," she commented with his body now was lean and toned, "Thanks," he smiled bashfully.

The two were enjoying the park and the gentle morning breeze blowing their way, "This is nice…especially after handling that cluster fuck of a mission three days ago," he said out loud.

Valerie agreed, "Yeah. That was something all right. Although, I wouldn't mind go one round with Asuka. Despite the fact that she lost to some unknown mercenary with an unknown agenda, she's one tough bitch to the end."

He looked at her, "Yeah no kidding. She and the other two can take over the world…if they still had the Evangelion Units on the ground instead of them in orbit," he commented.

"Yeah probably…but I don't think they're that messed up…in fact, if the world was at stake, then they're, at least to us, our last defense," she said out loud and he looked at her, "Perhaps…but I don't know."

"Same here," Valerie added and the two were silent on the bench, drinking their water.

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[11:00AM]**

Hours had passed and after hanging out with Julie for a few hours at the tennis court, he arrived at the local soccer field with her. Hours before the teams were set begin their match and he was the only one there with his girlfriend.

"Thanks for coming Julie," Ben told his girlfriend, "No problem. I know how much this game means to you," she told him as she held her douffle bag with her tennis balls and rackets.

Ben sets down his douffle bag on the bench and sits down, "Yeah…with what's been going on over the past few months, I'm starting to miss what I was having, a regular life," he admitted to her what he's been feeling for a while.

She sighed and sat down next to him, "I wish I can help you with that," she told him and took his hand into hers. He looked at her and smiled, "You being here so I can whoop the other team today is more than enough," he told her.

She smiled and blushed a bit, "Julie…" she turned her head and the two were looking at each other, "Um…forget it…" he said, "What," she pressed and she heard him sigh.

"I'll save it for after the game. When we win," he gave her a determined look, something she admired about him.

**[ERNESTO'S HOME, 11:02AM]**

Ernesto was teaching himself how to play a certain piece of music on his family's upright in the living room. Over the months, he's been improving, but nowhere near the level of proficiency he wanted to be at. He stopped for a bit and stretched up his arms and breathed out to settle his mind.

"You are getting better," he turned and it was his older sister Elizabeth. She came on Wednesday morning from university, "I suppose," he responded.

She the sat down next to him, "What's the piece," she asked and looked at the score, "Well what do you know…from a well known French film," she realized it and he chuckled a bit, "I like it that's all."

She rubbed her hands together, "Now…let's see if I can still perform this piece," she said out loud and started playing…

**[Comptine D'un Autre été L'après from Amélie: Music inspired this portion]**

**[11:06AM]**

Nearly three hours have passed since they left Bellwood and Houston and now driving down the highway where in every direction was increasing desert. The teenagers inside were dozing off or sleeping altogether. Yasmin who was driving looked back and smiled inwardly at them all, knowing how far they've come and the immense road ahead. She then noticed the sign for their campsite.

She took it and the road was a bit rough, but the ride was passable nonetheless. Then after a minute, they arrived. Soon, everyone woke up and got out to set up their tents, five in all, and two per tent. Yasmin had her own tent as well and everyone began setting up. This was their first time outdoors like this and it was a surprisingly enjoyable one, being out in the desert and seeing low rising mountains around them and the shrubs dotting the landscape. Plus with the desert wind blowing, the landscape had a savage beauty…but the fact that an abandoned military base was just a few miles away was somewhat disconcerting.

Yasmin finished and settled inside to laid out her things. As she rolled out her sleeping bag and placed a mat underneath it, she started thinking as she looked out her mesh tent and see the desert before her. She considered herself lucky that now; she could feel herself changing after years of feeling stuck.

Shinji and Asuka were briefly arguing about the tent and the wind blowing it down, Wilfredo and Cecilia were inside theirs making out, Fatma and Dante were lying down next to each other caressing each other's faces, Zane taking pictures, Alberto walked down the hill a bit to take pictures of the plants, Gilberto taking a nap inside his tent and Ahmed walking around their campsite looking at the desert.

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

**[12:08PM]**

Danny was at home watching a movie with Sam leaning against him, and waiting for their pizza to come. The movie in question was Speed, classic in its own right and after a morning of working out, they decided to spend the afternoon with each other.

Tucker and Valerie were eating pizza in Little Italy, where most of the city's Italian Americans go to shop, work and still live in. But since the pizza was handmade and cooked in an actual oven, they didn't mind if they would have this for lunch.

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[11:10AM]**

Back in Ernesto's home with his sister playing the soothing piece, their parents were listening from upstairs and Richard was embracing his wife Mariana from behind as both listened to their daughter's playing. Recounting their years of courtship, living together and marriage. The fights, the make-ups, and as well the births of their two beautiful children, and they glanced at the family pictures taken by Mariana's energetic hands. And of course, their wedding photo, with her in a white dress and him in a navy blue tuxedo. A small wedding, but an intimate one…

**DUBLIN, IRELAND**

**[5:14PM]**

Liam Corrigan was home for the summer holidays from Aulamerta Academy. He was glad to be home to see his mates from his high school and early college days. Staying in his parent's home for the next two and a half months, he settled in his old bedroom. Nothing much had changed…except for his new eight-month friendship with the Lebanese American woman, Yasmin Moradi. Since meeting her in Paris, he would talk to her via email, phone calls, or video chatting via Facebook. He liked her a lot, but since he dealt with an emotional breakup not long after meeting her, he's holding back his feelings for her…for the time being anyway.

**NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

**[12:15PM]**

The parents of the musicians were waiting anxiously in their apartments and rented homes for their children to come home. For the internationals, their visas will expire in about two weeks or so, so the wait was more anxiety inducing. But all of them have something in common, they were immensely proud of their talented children and how they are able to expand on what a student orchestra can be and how it can evolve.

**[End portion]**

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[6:12PM]**

Now in the middle of the second half of the game, Ben was sweating from the heat of the day and busy blocking strikes from the opposing team. The game now was 5 for Bellwood and 4 for the other team. The crowds were so into the game and cheered for their respective schools on, hoping for another score.

Ben looked at his team when he caught the ball just in the nick of time. He held it and sees his teammates to throw the ball their way. So he decides to kick the ball to one of his teammates and sees him bouncing it on his chest and begins to run off with it.

He was glad to be in this game, but then he heard a familiar voice, "Ben, the time for games is over," he looked to his right and sees Paradox appearing along with the Omnitrix creator Azmuth of the Galvin.

"Paradox. Azmuth," Ben seeing them and strangely how the two are not noticed by his teammates or the onlookers, "We need to talk."

After the game and his team winning, Ben went with Gwen and Kevin to Mr. Smoothie so they can talk to Paradox and Azmuth. The discussion went onto how to deal with the High Breed species, and their plans for a wide spread galactic invasion with Earth as one of the targets.

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE DESERT, ONE HOUR LATER**

**[7:36PM]**

Music was blasting from Ahmed's iPod connected to his stereo. In his case, "_**Beautiful Day**_" from _**U2**_, much to the chagrin of Alberto, "Really man? U2? Why not A Perfect Circle?"

Ahmed gave him a face, "You got to be kidding me? And you're the dude who loves U2," he told Alberto. But immediately he countered, "I do! As much as I love Mozart! But please…don't jam it down my throat."

"I am not doing anything! You're the one full of shit," he spoke loudly at him and the two were about to argue, but Yasmin stopped them, "Quit it you two! Otherwise I'm playing some Backstreet Boys on the van's radio!"

That shut up the two and they started talking about something else with the song blaring at its beginning and Wilfredo was moving about to the rhythm with Cecilia gripping his waist. The two moved their hips close to each other, and kept their eyes on each other. Then as the song picked up in the first third, they started to move about a bit more quickly to the beat, with Wilfredo singing and Cecilia laughing along with him.

Dante and Fatma turned around from the sloping edge of the site and grinned at the scene, "He's so into the song," Dante muttered and Fatma chuckled, "And Cecilia is really enjoying the ride."

The two in question heard and gave them the finger and they laughed at it. Yasmin looked on and laughed good naturedly, knowing and feeling how finally, things are looking up.

**BELLWOOD, TX, USA**

**[7:41PM]**

After Ben had his talk with Azmuth, on letting him to go into battle to solve this High Breed situation once and for all, he sees his friends appearing around him in Kevin's car, "Alright Ben, out of my seat," Kevin told him in a half joking tone, but mostly it was to get him out to see his team.

Ben was expecting to see Alan, Cooper, Gwen, Kevin, Albedo, Ernesto, Manny, Pierce, Helen, Ashley, Jason, Adam, John, Paradox, Azmuth, his grandpa Max, shockingly Dark Star (aka. Mike Morningstar), and surprisingly his girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, "Julie? What are you doing here," he asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm here to help," she answered simply and he wasn't so sure, "Okay…how are you going to help?"

She gave a light enigmatic smile and then whistled over her pseudo-pet Ship and it got the message to transform into an armed battle ship with various weapons on it, "Wow! Cool," he remarked.

Then he took the position as leader, "Alright guys. The kid gloves are off. It's hero time," he told them and they marched down the street and Paradox teleported them straight to the site of the final battle against the High Breed…La Soledad.

**MEANWHILE…**

**[7:45PM]**

The sun had set and the growing night blankets the desert. Stars were starting to show up on the horizon, but the brightest by far was the planet Venus. They were about to cook dinner in an hour and had enough wood and charcoal for it. Everyone was either in their tents or sitting on their portable chairs.

Shinji however, couldn't shake off the unease he's developed since Tuesday as he looked at the eastern horizon. Three dots of light orbiting the earth tightly and Asuka noticed this; "It's probably nothing Shinji. Just don't worry about it," she softly told him as she clutched his shoulder.

He turned his head to look at her and then sees Dante in his tent, "…I think he knows it too," he mutters to her and she turned her head and nodded at him, "We should check it out."

Meanwhile, in Dante's tent, "The hell," he couldn't believe what he was seeing on his monitor, "The hell," he repeated a bit louder this time with fear in his voice.

"What's going on," Asuka peeked inside as did Shinji, "I don't like how you're sounding afraid," he told him. So he then showed them what was on his monitor and they exclaimed, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Everyone outside turned to Dante's tent and the three rushed out to see Yasmin in her tent, "Yasmin! We got a problem," Dante told her in a rush and she turned to them as she was reading her book, "What? What is it," she asked them.

The three told them the news and she was silent for a few moments, "…You three promised me. No more of this. No more," she exclaimed, feeling the three were just taking advantage of her trust.

"We're not taking advantage of you! All right? Now please! We need to head for the abandoned sight of La Soledad to fix this! We promise that nothing will happen to all of us," Shinji begged her to drive them to the site.

"How can I believe you? After what happened three days ago? These type of actions have consequences! And you three know that better than anyone," she told them, "We know! We know that! That's why we need to go to prevent something terrible happening," he further pushed it.

Yasmin felt that no matter what she said, it had no effect on them. They can do things she can only dream off and have pasts she can only imagine. Since the Moscow incident, and knowing fully well of their pasts as well as what they have done during all of last year against mysterious individuals with ties to the Forever Knights…she felt like she had to protect them from themselves. Like she was their aunt, babysitter, and psychiatrist in a messed up package. She breathed out moved towards them, signaling that she was getting out of the tent.

The three moved and she got out to face everyone, "Everyone…we have a bit of a problem," she told them, "Well spill it. It's not like we haven't been there before," Wilfredo told her.

The three former pilots looked at them and revealed what they have just learned. And when they did, they got a resounding, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

**LA SOLEDAD**

**[7:47PM]**

The group arrived at the base and entered the force field that cloaked the base where from the inside, it looked normal…but inside, it was snowing, freezing and a giant arch was ready for its main purpose: Sending a one hundred ship armada to destroy Earth.

"Alright! We hit them fast and hit them hard," Ben told them and Kevin more then complied, he dove into it enthusiastically, "Sounds like a plan to me," the half Osmosian teen placed his hand on the hood of his car, the green colored metal enveloped his body and he charged for the DNAliens, ready for some kick ass.

**MEANWHILE…**

Yasmin was charging down the highway, heading for the abandoned military base of La Soledad in the white van, "Jesus…Jesus…This is about to be either our horrible painful death…Or something we can't even imagine," she spoke to the kids in the back with her eyes on the road.

"Hopefully the latter," Asuka told her as she puts her hair in a high ponytail, "And I seriously don't want to know what would happen if they land there," she added with deep fear in her voice.

"Since we're a long way from any significant town or even a gas station…the only ones killed over there would be all of us," Dante morbidly replied with his laptop bag on his lap, "Well! That makes me feel so much better," Asuka sarcastically remarked.

"Look! Either we can handle this, or have this become that Nevada incident when we were at NERV," he told her angrily, "Which is mostly likely to happen with Unit-01 the only with an S2 engine!"

Asuka and Dante then exchanged shouts that gave everyone a headache with a mixture of German and Italian. Shinji had enough since they were supposed by beyond this yelling, so he shouted, "Shut up," in Japanese and the two looked at him and realized how they were acting.

"We need to figure out why the EVAs are coming to this location and fast! Dante did you find anything on the monitor," he asked, "Nothing! Like I showed you, nothing came up! Except that the three will descend within meters of La Soledad."

"Shit," Asuka cursed and the three were quiet for a few moments. The others were quiet until Zane spoke, "Uh…these EVAs. You told us about them before. How big are they," he asked.

"80 meters when upright," Asuka told him and there was a collective, "Damn!"

"And…do you think you can solve whatever problem it might have," Wilfredo asked, now concerned for the three of them.

The three then gave them unknowing, but a confidence they thought was lost, "Yeah…We can. They're our EVAs," Asuka told them, "We'll figure it out," Dante added.

Shinji too was quietly confident and nodded at them all. Yasmin heard all of this, and her respect was growing stronger for them, but now, increasingly getting worried. Now they were just five miles away, but already feel something ominous in the air, _'I don't like this. Not at all,' _she thought.

**MEANWHILE, LA SOLEDAD**

**[7:51PM]**

Ben as 'Canon Bolt' was trying something with his Omnitrix by programming it to de-contaminate the DNAliens and turning them back into humans. He already healed up to around 60 humans, until the Omnitrix timed out due to excessive use of energy. And because of this, Ben turned back to normal and fainted.

Seeing this, Gwen and Kevin rushed to him, "Come on man. This is no place to catch up on your sleep," he told him as he gently helped him up.

Ben panted, "I…I was trying to see if I can try another option," he explained himself, but Azmuth scoffed, "A pointless and useless exercise. You could have killed yourself and messed up our only chance of ending this," he crossed his arms.

Paradox however gave Ben the benefit of the doubt, "A bold move. But remember, timing is everything," he checked his pocket watch and the minute hand ticked to eleven. Making the time 7:55pm.

"What do you mean? That I can't help them like this," he asked and then Cooper in his mechanized unit, "From the way I've seen you do it…Perhaps there's a way of helping them without you timing out."

His eyes then glowed a blue and he levitated, manipulating the circuitry and metal components of his mechanical suit and created an arsenal of ray guns in order to shoot beams of green energy to turn the DNAliens back into regular people. Cooper landed on his feet and the guns landed as well, "With these ray guns. We can really make a dent in their army," Cooper declared as he picked his up and readied himself.

"Oh yeah," Kevin smirked as he picked up his, "This is more like it," he declared now feeling like Clint Eastwood.

Everyone else picked up their own, "This better work," Albedo muttered, "Don't worry. If you die, that means you won't be human anymore and reincarnate as a Galvin again," Ernesto retorted with him.

The Galvin turned Human looked at the Portuguese/British American with a slight glare, "I don't appreciate the snarky comment. I expect it from Ben, but not from you…You're too good for that," he muttered the last part.

Ernesto looked at him, "Thanks I guess," he replied back. Then Ben with his Omnitrix back to normal, transformed into Jetray, picked up four ray guns and flew off to fire multiple shots, speeding up their new tactic on battling the DNAliens.

**LA SOLEDAD**

**[8:02PM]**

The van parked in front of the massive stonewall surround the seemingly abandoned military base. The ten got out of the van and looked at the wall, "Great. How the hell are we going inside," Asuka said in a frustrated tone.

Yasmin looked around and find two openings to her left, "We can go through that opening," she pointed out and the older teens nodded and headed to her left 100 yards.

They stood in front of the opening and immediately, they can feel an energy coming from the opening, and "It feels weird," Shinji commented and outstretched his hand to the opening and immediately felt something wrong.

"The energy…it feels strong and…familiar," he commented and continued, "Like…almost like seeing and fighting…the…the Angels again."

Asuka and Dante immediately stood besides Shinji and outstretched their hands over the opening, "What the…" Asuka muttered and Dante muttered something similar, "Yeah…hell."

The three looked at each other and walked through, disappearing to their friends who looked on in awe and in shock, "Kids," Yasmin exclaimed.

Then their heads appeared out of the opening, "You…You are not going to believe what's inside," Dante told them with a mixture of shock and awe. Then the three urged them to come inside and in hesitation, all of them went inside the base and what they saw was just unbelievable.

Inside was snowing due to enormous towers that affected the targeted area of the atmosphere, "This is…what the fuck," Zane exclaimed.

Dante however took out his laptop which was asleep and saw what he feared, "They are going to land in just a few minutes," he told them, "Somewhere within this 20 mile radius," he added.

"Then let's haul ass," Asuka told them and all of them started to run like hell.

**MEANWHILE**

Now in low Earth orbit, the three EVAs were just above the spot where La Soledad was with the entire hemisphere glimmering with the lights of the towns and cities below. Then…they started to descend, with the AT Fields activated so they won't burn up upon re-entry.

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

**[AMITY PARK, 9:04PM]**

Tucker was monitoring the EVAs as well and the sight of the three descending at La Soledad, he rushed to his friends downstairs, got out and rode fast to Sam's home via his Vespa. He narrowly missed some cars and got to Danny's house and started beeping loudly, "DANNY! DANNY! GET DOWN HERE! WE GOT TROUBLE," he yelled at Danny's window.

Danny stopped his attempt to unclip Sam's bra, "Damn. What the hell," he groaned and puts on his jeans and went to the window while Sam puts on her shirt and readjusted her bra, "What is it Tucker," he yelled out.

"THE EVAs ARE COMING DOWN IN LA SOLEDAD AND YOU KNOW WHO'S THERE," Tucker shouted and Danny immediately, "ALRIGHT," he yelled and rushed to Sam, "We got to go!"

"What happened," she asked as she puts on her jeans and boots. He whispered to her the news and she immediately ran past him for downstairs to get her Vespa. Danny transformed into his Ghost Hero form.

Sam grabbed her helmet and started the Vespa, "Alright…let's go," and drove out of the garage and onto the street. Danny flew from Sam's window and caught up with the two on the streets and rode/flew to his home.

'_Alright…in just a few minutes,' _he thought as Tucker texted Valerie to join them at Danny's home immediate, _'…We'll finally get to see how those EVAs really operate.'_

The three arrived with Valerie in her combat suit, "Ready," she asked, "Ready," he responded, "Those guys may be new to the scene and are good," he talked about the kids in Bellwood, "But let's show them how we do things," he smirked and the rest also smiled.

**LA SOLEDAD**

**[8:07PM]**

The ten with Yasmin were running towards the arch in the distance, "Is that where they'll land," she asked the three, "90 percent positive," Dante replied between checking his laptop and his watch, "In just ten minutes or so!"

Asuka and Shinji were in front and as they neared it, they noticed some fighting going on. They stopped everyone and looked covertly at the scene and see many of the people they've met three days ago, fighting what appeared to be monsters or something. But instead of killing them, they were seeing the monsters turning back into normal humans when blasted by the green bursts of energy from their weapons.

"What the…fuck," Alberto said under a hushed voice, "I think we should go into hiding and uh…" but Gilberto was interrupted when Dante announced, "The EVAs will be down in three minutes instead of seven," he warned.

Asuka looked on at the scene and sees the arch ahead. Then Shinji stood beside her, "We can do this…Just make sure nothing bad happens and go home," he told her and she nodded.

Dante looked at them and at his monitor, "Dante…we'll be fine. I know it," Fatma told him reassuringly and he softly smiled.

Then they noticed Ben transforming into another creature, a smaller one that ordered his friends, "Everyone together," and all of them attacked the arch with no effect.

"That's not going to work," Asuka whispered to the others behind her, "You need at least an EVA to make a dent," Dante added, "Or three," Shinji spoke up and the two looked at him briefly before focusing on the action at the arch.

Then Ben's form 'Upchuck' transformed into another alien, a much larger one. After transforming, he announced his new form "Way Big"!

The former pilots watched in awe, as the alien was roughly the size of their EVA Units, "Holy shit," Wilfredo cursed loudly and Alberto and Gilberto grabbed his head, "Dumbass! Those guys will hear us," the two told him in a hurried hush.

But to no avail, the others heard them, "The hell," Kevin yelled, "Get the fuck out of here! This is way too dangerous," he told him.

Asuka scoffed at him, "Please. They way this idiot transformed to pick up this arch is only to get him fucked in the process," she told him off, "And further more…we have business here not regarding you."

The two glared at each other, and Dante coughed to break the tension, "Asuka, the EVAs will come down in less than three minutes," he announced, "Why? If they're falling, they should have by now," she told him.

He looked at the monitor, "I know but…looks like they're slowly descending and continue to slow down until they land," he told her and she sighed.

Shinji looked up at the sky, but blurred by the clouds, "Damn…it was clear a while ago," he said out loud but then Ben as 'Way Big' told him why, "This area has weather machines that make the weather around here cold and snowing. The aliens in charge need cold weather to survive. We're here today to stop an invasion and save the planet and the galaxy."

Ben's explanation was supposed to really shock him, but he feels that after a long time of fighting Angels and being nearly killed during his time in that weird space during their 'choice', this was not that weird, "So…stop an invasion and you about to destroy the arch…do it…and make it fast," he told Ben.

Ben/Way Big blinked and nodded and went to the arch and started to lift it and strangely, it looked like it was working. But Asuka, with her old battle experience was not buying it, "Idiot…destroy it! Don't just pick it up," she yelled.

Gwen didn't like her yelling like that, "Hey! You're in no position to give orders! You had a shot to show your stuff three days ago! Leave us to do our job," Kevin told her in place of Gwen.

Asuka walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and socked him in the face. Surprisingly, it hurt him and his armor cracked, "What the hell," Kevin yelled at her.

"Dante! Where are they," she asked him referring to the EVAs, "They're coming Asuka. Don't worry," he told her and just as soon as he said that, the arch started to glow, "Ben! Stop! That arch will…" Paradox was yelling, but it was too late.

Ben's/Way Big body was being electrocuted and then the huge form collapsed onto the ground that caused the ground to shake. Then in a flash, ships started to appear from the arch, counting to about 100 ships, "It's…an armada," Asuka said under breath as she looked at the sight.

The others were shaking a bit, not knowing what will come of this with fear and speechlessness in their eyes. Then, almost on cue, the clouds parted and three giant robots descended from the sky and landed a quarter of a mile away from the arch, "They're here," Asuka shouted and ran for them.

The armada began firing on the three Units, but the AT-Field deflected the blasts back up at the ships, "Holy God! This is just…unreal," Yasmin shouted as all of them ran for the Units, "Well…if things continue like this, its only going to get worse," Dante told her as they ran for a quarter mile.

The other behind them noticed this but decided to not let it affect them and go to Ben, who was in the ditch made by his alien's form. As they made up their next plan, the former pilots headed to their Units.

**(Note: Dante's Unit changed little from my first story-black and red armored plating with two red eyes. A Production Unit, like Unit-02, in his case, Unit-03)**

The teens looked up and Dante looked at the data, "All three still have energy, just like when we fought in Antarctica," he announced, "But how? They should have ran out of energy a long time ago," Asuka asked him in astonishment.

"Looks like when we made that 'choice', some of the energy produced by Unit-01 was transferred to our Production Units…so basically, we now have S2 engines. Probably around the time when our abilities surfaced."

"Why didn't you tell us this before," Shinji asked him with hardness in his voice, "I didn't believe it and I…didn't want us to be absorbed into this over the years. I thought we were done with this," Dante said, feeling a bit bad about not revealing this to his or Asuka.

"Well…looks like those kids will never let us live it down. But enough of that," Asuka started to walk to her Unit, but Shinji stopped her, "Stop Asuka! It's not our fight! It's theirs! We're only here to see why the Units landed here in the first place," he didn't want to fight anymore.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Well then! Why did they come back just as this invasion is starting," even Shinji couldn't answer that and felt her grip around her hand loosen, "Now excuse me…I…I can't sit by and let those guys get killed," she ran for her Unit-02.

Dante looked at her and gave his laptop to Zane, "Hold on to this. I can't check on this data while I fight them off," he told him and ran for his Unit, "Dante! Wait don't," Zane begged to stop, but to no avail.

Shinji looked at his two friends going to their EVA Units and at his own, the imposing EVA Unit-01, _'We vowed to never pilot them again. We vowed to never let this come back to haunt us,' _he angrily thought and clenched his fists tightly…but then relaxed, _'But…if we are going to find the reason of why they came back…perhaps fighting this armada might give us answers to our 'choice',' _he made his decision…

He ran for his Unit and now, the former Children began climbing their Units to pilot them again. The entry plugs opened up and were ready, the Children climbed inside and then the plugs re-entered the Units. All three began to synchronize with their Units and now…something was different. Their bodies began to feel more aware and their senses heightened, "That's weird," Dante remarked as he now can see the landscape.

Unit-03 stood upright, then followed by Unit-02 and Unit-01. Their forms were imposing and impressive to their friends, especially for the Plumber's kids, "Incredible! They're incredible," Cooper exclaimed, "My mecha-suit was good, but those are…wow," his admiration was palpable to say the least.

From the control tower, as Ben/Swampfire tangled up the general, he, Kevin, Gwen, Manny, Pierce, Helen, and Max looked at the Units in the distance, "Are those the EVA Units," Pierce asked in astonishment, "Damn…they're huge," Manny remarked, "They're as big as Way Big," Helen spoke up.

Then something happened that caught them by surprise, all three EVA Units leaped onto the ships, with aid from the boosters on their backs and shoulder blades, "Whoa! That's insane," Ben/Swampfire exclaimed.

An injured DNAlien got up to access the communication systems of the three robots; "Sir…accessed them…putting them on screen now

**{Unit-02}**

"Alright! Let's show these fuckers whose boss," Asuka exclaimed over the radio to her two comrades, "I need to blow off some steam!"

**{Unit-03}**

"Yeah! I need to blow off some steam too," Dante said as he cracked his fingers, "Especially to see if our abilities can work with the Evangelion Units fluidly," he added.

**{Unit-01}**

Shinji then felt something from his chest, but deduced that it might come from his Unit's S2 engine. He pulled at his chest to imitate his Unit's movements and immediately the pain was excruciating and his pained groans echoed to his teammates.

"Shinji what's going on," Asuka asked with worry over the radio, "Yeah! Pull it together," Dante encouraged him, "Ugh…give me…a m-minute," Shinji raggedly responded.

He continued pulling and his S2 engine opened up and as his voice rang out in pain and in just a few seconds, he successfully pulled something out…and to everyone's shock, the pulled out piece of matter immediately formed into a spear, or in their case a lance.

"The…The…" Shinji couldn't verbalize it, so Asuka did over the radio, "The Lance of Longinus? But how is that possible? I thought the copies from the Mass Produced Units were eliminated!"

Shinji couldn't understand it either. It wasn't the original, but it was the lance. Then from his point of view, he sees Unit-02 withering in pain, as is Unit-03. Unit-02 pulled at her back and now held two spheres of matter that quickly formed into her own Lance of Longinus. The same went for Dante who pulled at his head and matter came into view it too formed into the lance.

'_Wait! Those and this…these were the lances that injured us when we arrived! But…how is this possible unless…Unless they're related to the choice we made to have this new life…but I hope we still get to live this new life after this battle,' _he thought to himself and now felt the full weight of this battle.

**AT THE HIGH BREED CONTROL TOWER**

"Jesus…" Kevin muttered, as he couldn't believe what he just saw. The he saw Units 02 and 03 throwing their lances to Unit-01. Then the three lances merged into one lance, of similar length and sharpness.

Then the three EVAs went about to destroy the armada of 100 ships. Running on the tops of the ships, with their AT Fields up, deflecting the shots back to the ships and having them damaged or crash into another, "Now that's what I call kicking ass," Manny and Kevin exclaimed.

Indeed, Unit-02 was charging inside of one ship and tearing it apart and emerging out and landed on another, before jumping into another to repeat the process. Ben looked on and knew that another part of his plan was underway. As he stepped onto the ledge, he jumped and landed on Ship below, thanks in part to Gwen and Julie's plan. To use Ship to fly to the home world of the High Breed and try to get them to call off the invasion and somehow, find a nonviolent way. As his friends got on, he glanced at the three EVAs in the distance, making some headway, already destroy fifteen ships in just three minutes.

**MEANWHILE…**

On the ground, everyone else was fighting the DNAliens, turning back to normal due to Cooper's guns. The musicians however looked on at what's going on above and on the ground. But were more concerned with the danger of falling debris due to the former Children's fighting above. Then they saw Ship flying about and dodging shots made by the ships above before heading for the arch.

Wilfredo, Fatma, and Cecilia looked around at the ongoing onslaught of the DNAliens. They know there was something they could do, and at great risk…to use more of their spiritual power in the most unexpected way for many, but known to themselves. So they walked up to the group who were firing their shots and looked at the DNAliens hard and noticed what they hadn't before…

"So they are infected," Wilfredo said with surprise, as did Fatma, "So what should we do? They are doing a good job but…how can we target them all at once," she asked.

Cecilia sensed it and looked to her right, "Looks like we got the cavalry arriving," she announced and sees Danny flying with Sam in his arms bridal style and Tucker hanging onto Valerie on her board and she decked in her armor.

"Finally! You're late," Wilfredo said with a grateful smile and Danny smirked, "Better be late than not coming at all," Danny said and landed in front of them.

He looked above and sees the EVA Units doing their thing and was just shocked at their ferocity, "Holy…shit," he drawled it out to emphasize his shock.

"Yeah we know! Now, we need you to help them out so we can try something," Fatma told him and Sam asked, "And that is what exactly," so Cecilia added, "…We have no idea. But please…" she told her.

Valerie didn't need any more convincing, "I'll get them to surround us so we can just take them out all at once," she then went off to get the rest to follow her.

"Come on Danny. Let's do this," she took one of the guns Cooper just made for her, Tucker and Danny and began firing, "Yeah, let's," Tucker took his and began firing as well.

Danny got his and faced the three mystics, "Just don't die in whatever you're about to do," he then flew up and fired on the lot.

The others with Yasmin began to take up metal bars, hammers, and even some nails to defend themselves with, "Okay…we'll defend ourselves while they do the actual work," Yasmin told them.

They nodded and as the DNAliens charged, they used whatever means to defend themselves, while the others saw this and defended them in the process. Yasmin defended herself while the other musicians with Alberto a mixture of tai bo, Zane in tai chi, Gilberto in his usage of a metal rod in Kali, Yasmin used her modest background in jujitsu to subdue some while letting Ahmed to knock some out with his punches.

But the effort was harder than they thought and knew the others backing them up were a definite plus. Meanwhile, the three mystics decided on a collective attack, defensive and healing method to target a large number of DNAliens at one time…but they had to part with their physical restraints.

For Wilfredo, his restraint since his childhood was a cross with the Christ on it. Plated in gold and the savior plated in silver. Handed down to him from his Spanish grandmother. He took it out of his back pocket and held it in his right hand, and breathed in and out several times to calm his soul and prepare for what was about to come.

Cecilia took some of the snow from the ground and rubbed her hands with it and rubbed her face and hair with it. Then she took out a carved wooden pendant from her pocket that had the symbol of the Orisha she and her father regularly prayed to, Oshun. Like her boyfriend, she breathed in a calm manner to calm her center for what's to come.

Fatma took out her pendant from under her shirt and as it hung around her neck, she looked intently at her platinum pendant of a Faravahar, one of the guardian spirits of Zoroastrianism. She remembered her moment of coming close to seeing the road that led to the afterlife. The flames of her high lord Ahura Mazda, the symbol of her faith, loyalty to her friends, family, and her path towards enlightenment. And now…she was about to unleash what she and her two like-minded friends have been holding back for so long…

"Okay! This is definitely becoming a handful," Sam exclaimed as she fired, "Where is Valerie," she asked Tucker.

He continued to shoot and responded as he targeted one that was about to grab Ahmed from behind, "She's almost done with wrangling the DNAliens to this spot. In less than two minutes I think," he told her.

Danny heard this and was glad that some good news was coming. Then he looked at the three mystics in question, "You guys better hope this is a good idea," he told them.

Wilfredo nodded and looked at his cousin, "Ernesto," he looked at his older relative, "Catch," he told him and threw his crucifix to him.

He caught it and held it in his hand, "Wilfredo! Don't be stupid! You know what might happen," he warned and Wilfredo gave him a tired smile, "I know…but it's all I got…"

Ernesto looked at him with fear and concern. Then Fatma and Cecilia threw their pendants at Sam and she caught them, "I hope you guys know what you're doing," she repeated what Ernesto was thinking.

The three nodded and see Valerie in the distance, speeding towards them on her hover board, "Guys! Let's end this shit," she yelled and the three mystics nodded in agreement.

The three held their hands at the center of their torsos, concentrated their energies to envelop their bodies in their signature aural colors. Each one vibrating slightly different from one another, but now appears denser, more vibrant and more imposing. Their expressions now turned more serious and focused, and as they looked at the approaching DNAliens, their looks hardened and the three started to pray in their respective tongues: Wilfredo reciting a Catholic prayer in Portuguese, Fatma reciting a prayer in Farsi, and Cecilia reciting a prayer of protection in a West African dialect common in Candomble practice.

The DNAliens were about to fire their weapons, but then, the three knelt down and their auras spread out to engulf the aliens. Everyone else was unaffected, but Danny felt a moderate surge of electrical current around his body, "Ouch! That hurt," then he turned back to normal and landed beside Sam.

The four Philadelphian teens looked at the three mystics and saw the effect on the DNAliens. Slowly but surely, they started to convulse and vomiting on the ground in front of them, "Stop! You're hurting them! They are humans remember," Ashley shouted.

"We know," Fatma told her in a voice that exuded authority, "This will heal them," she told them and then, the true extent of their combined auras began to take form…

Wilfredo's head tilted to his right and his facial expression had the look of ecstasy with trails of blood flowing from his forehead and his eyes. His eyes began glowing between blood red and a soft white. From this display, his aural portion increased and made one third of the DNAliens to kneel down, despite their cries of pain forced on their joints and raising their arms up.

Fatma had her face contorted into ecstasy, but an ethereal look in her eyes as her upper body leaned back, arms spread out and moving her abdomen in a quasi-erotic manner. But in fact, she was moving her abdomen in the fashion of flames waving and flickering in the night. The DNAliens bent over backward as well and their bodies being forced to copy her movements.

Then came Cecilia, who was the more active of the two. She first kneeled, and then got up to dance in a manner that would suggest her body was filled with excessive spiritual energy. Her movement now had become erratic, where her eyes rolled back to her head and started to glow blue. Her aura stretched around and some began to convulse, clutching their heads as if it directly attacked their brains…this was also true for Fatma and Wilfredo's display on the others.

But then, came the kicker, the finale to cure the DNAliens in a fast, almost harsh method for them. And that was to have their auras surge and swoop down from the enveloping membrane above and enter every single DNAlien in the area surrounding them. The aliens yelled and screeched in pain and withering with excess energy in their bodies…that was having a dramatic effect with the parasites that made them this way. The infected flesh started to boil and they again started to vomit, then, the alien flesh fell off their bodies and the people stood still, looking up to the clouded sky.

The others looked on with disgust, shock and awe as the people then fell to their knees, still looking up with their hands folded together and opened upward...

"My god…" Ernesto muttered under his breath, but was heard by Danny, "Yeah! No kidding," he exclaimed.

The three mystics' breathing became ragged as they tried to maintain their auras until the process was completed since about fifty still needed several more minutes for their healing to be completed. Then their bodies started to shake a bit, "Jesus! Their energies are overwhelming them," Sam exclaimed, as she wanted to run over and have the other two to give them back their pendants.

"Just hold on Sam! Let them try and control it," Ernesto yelled out and for this moment, Danny surprisingly agreed, "Agreed. But give them at least three minutes."

Cecilia stopped dancing and stood still in her position. Fatma and Wilfredo were also trembling as their auras were still in effect on the infected DNAliens, as the energy surged and flowed aggressively in the mutants. After a few minutes, the process was completed the three mystics fell to the ground, breathing harshly, supporting themselves up with their hands.

Ernesto was about to rush over to help his cousin, but then noticed a massive explosion above where the battle was continuing.

**{Unit-02}**

It used its AT Field to deflect the majority of the blasts as it jumped from one ship to the other, letting the alien blasts to do the majority of the work for her. On her part, she already destroyed fourteen ships with many of the debris falling down on the desert below, away from the military base. Inside the cockpit, Asuka was breathing heavily, as several blasts that have actually made contact hurt like hell, despite the reinforced armor plating.

"God damn it! These ships won't quit…well…I DON'T EITHER," she shouted, then growled, and yelled a battle cry as she continued her rampage.

She then jumped onto a ship, and began to enter it violently and coming out of it at the other side and landed on a ship below and an explosion reverberated above, now making it fifteen ships destroyed.

**{Unit-03}**

It was on a ship between two others that were about to fire upon him. He outstretched his EVAs arms and hands open and used the ability to warp and tear apart the metal of the two ships. Then he separated the two massive plates into smaller, sharper projectiles and launched all of them into the ship of various sizes. Killing everyone inside the ships, as well as causing the two to explode massively when several struck their power cores.

"Alright! Now onto the…t-the others," he told himself panting heavily from his exertion of destroying thirteen ships on his end.

He jumped upwards, used the rockets on his back to aid him while at the same time, and dodged various shots made. So he used his AT Field to deflect them in opposite directions. When he landed on a ship, he warped the metal to repeat the process…

**{Unit-01}**

The Unit however used the lance to pierce several ships when thrown and it went through them like soft cheese. He destroyed seven ships this way, but then he faced the arch in front of him. He gripped the lance to launch it as fast as he could, but then Max somehow appeared on his screen.

"**Shinji! Do not launch that lance under any reason**," he ordered him and this got him by surprise.

"Sir? But this is the only way to stop the invasion! I must," he loudly told Max, "**I order you to stand down for two minutes! Let my grandson try his hand on the other side of the arch! I warn you! If you launch that lance, you will kill everyone there!**"

Shinji was now debating on whether or not to follow his orders, or to stop the armada at all cost, "I…I don't know if I can follow that order…sir," his hands clenched the controls tightly.

**CONTROL TOWER**

His EVA Unit-01 growled to the heavens, shaking every DNAlien that's left on the ground with fear. Even the tied up Highbreed heard it and his spine trembled, "What…What are you creatures," he asked Max, a human to the bone with now a refreshed curiosity, but still with deep hatred.

The Plumber's kids looked with astonishment and fear, while Max looked on with seriousness. Not knowing what the pilots would do next…

**{Unit-01}**

Then he heard Unit-02 landing on a ship below, "Damn it," he cursed as he leapt off of the ship and landed on another, "Asuka! Catch," he yelled and threw her the lance.

**{Unit-02}**

She looked up and sees the lance coming down towards her as it pierced through two ships. The two ships exploded and she caught it, "Shinji?"

"**Destroy some ships when you toss it to Dante! Go**," he told her.

She smirked, "No problem, Ikari," she said and she got into position with the lance in her right hand, "Alright…one…two…THREE!"

She then threw the lance upward at an angle that pierced three ships, "Dante! It's coming! Catch the damn thing," Asuka yelled over the monitor.

**{Unit-03}**

He caught it and gripped it tightly, "Right! Now what," he asked the two on his monitors, "**Throw it back to me and then I'll target the source of this armada**," Shinji told him.

Dante looked at him questionably, but this wasn't the time to doubt his judgment, "Okay! Hope you're right on this," he told him.

He positioned his EVA to his left and like Asuka, held the lance and prepared to throw, "Shinji! Here it comes!"

The Unit stumbled a bit and launched the damned weapon, "Better show them we're not playing around!"

**{Unit-01}**

He grabbed the lance and faced the arch ahead of him, "Now…time to show the potential of the EVA's true power," he told himself.

"**Young man! Don't you dare! Ben is on the other side**," Max warned him for the final time, "Sorry sir…But this has to be done," Shinji told him and shut off the monitor that Max was on.

He moved the Unit into position. He gripped the lance with both hands and prepared to launch it, "Now…hope the answer of why the Units came back comes from this," he muttered.

"Go," Asuka shouted, "Do it," Dante yelled.

Shinji gritted his teeth and prepared to launch. But then…an energy wave emanated from the arch and spread out to cover the area and affect the mutated humans on the ground…

**GROUND LEVEL**

As the others were dealing with the rest, and the three mystics recuperating their energies and firing random balls of energy, they also sensed a wave. It didn't affect them, but it did turn all of the DNAliens back to normal and all of them lying on the ground unconscious.

"What the hell," was the collective response, made by Tucker.

**{Unit-01}**

"No! I won't let you continue," he didn't know what it was going on, so he was just about to launch the lance, until…

"**STOP THE INVASION! THE WAR IS OVER! I REPEAT! AS HERE BY THE ORDER OF THE HIGH BREED SUPREME, THE WAR HAS COME TO AN END**," rang from the arch, heard by everyone.

Shinji felt the EVA calm down, "What the…fuck," he cursed and looked at the lance in question.

Then, energy emanated from deep inside his unit and it reverberated throughout his body. He clutched his body and on the outside of his EVA, six wings sprouted from his back and the lance levitated above him. Shinji looked up and sees the lance practically bubbling and then…one part of it returned to Unit-01 straight to the chest and Shinji felt the pain and he screamed.

He then clutched his chest, bleeding and then, the energy emanated throughout his body and that reflected on his Unit. A ring of light encircled his EVA around his torso and levitated in the air above the ship.

**{Unit-02}**

Asuka looked on in horror and wanted to help Shinji out, "I'M COMING SHINJI! HANG ON," but then the other third of the lance shot towards her and it splintered into three pieces. Two piercing her hands and one found its way to her back.

"AH! NO," she yelled and she looked at her hands bleeding and as well as her back, "**MEIN GOTT**!"

Her EVA not glowed around her hands and back, and levitated like Unit-01 in the air, above the ship she was standing on.

**{Unit-03}**

"The hell is going on! Was this supposed to happen," he said with fear in his voice. He tried to get his friends to talk, but on his monitors, he sees the both of them unconscious with their eyes glazed over.

The sight disturbed him and he sees the last portion of the lance before him. He stepped back on the ship and then the lance pierced his head and his feet. He felt the energy surging into his body, causing to open his mouth in a silent, pained scream.

Then his EVA levitated above the ship as well. As the armada retreated back into the arch, the attention now from the ground and the watchtower in the distance is on the three levitating Evangelion Units.

**HIGH BREED PLANET**

As the new High Breed Supreme ordered the armada to come back, the footage of the Evangelion Units was still on the screen. Then they attempted to look into the cockpits of the Units, but when the lances that re-entered them somehow disrupted communication. But their vitals were being recorded…

"What the…" Ben remarked as he saw the vitals of the three pilots went from erratic to near flat line.

"We have to go and help them," he told his two friends, "With the arch in place, it would be in no time," Gwen told him and Kevin nodded.

"Then we better not waste time then guys," Kevin spoke up and looked down at Ship who then went out of the window to transform into the craft that carried them to the planet.

"Your species will be the death of me," Azmuth told them, still glad that the result of Ben's plan actually worked, "But still…a lot of promise to come," he added now with a slight smile.

Ben then turned to Reinny, "Reinny. Good luck being leader. We have some things to see back on our world," and the new High Breed leader nodded, "Good luck to you too, Ben Ben Tennyson."

The Omnitrix bearer nodded and jumped to the ship and as the hatch door closed, Ship propelled itself fast towards the arch.

**EARTH**

**[LA SOLEDAD, 8:45PM]**

The three EVAs levitated above the arch, with the pilots still unconscious inside. The plumbers and the others on the ground looked on with a mixture of fear and awe. Tucker took Dante's laptop from Zane and decided to monitor the energy levels of the three Evangelion Units in question, "Looks like that all the energy is concentrated in the cockpits in the three Units. So basically," he tried to contact the three, but to no avail.

"No contact at all," he told them. The others continued to look up, listening to Tucker's uncertainty and wondered what will happen in the next few minutes.

**{Unit-02}**

_**Asuka's mind**_

_**She was huddled in the fetal position in her cockpit. In her mind, she was nude and felt a warm presence. She opened her eyes and caught the sight of her mother, "Mom."**_

_**She whispered and her mother smiled and gave her a hug. Asuka let loose one tear from her left eye and returned the warm embrace.**_

**{Unit-03}**

_**Dante's mind**_

_**He was lying on his back nude, not knowing if he was dead or not. But then, he felt two hands on his face, caressing him. He opened his eyes and found his mother and father there, smiling. He didn't know how, but he didn't care, he hugged them and then…saw his old self with them on a hill overlooking Rome…**_

**{Unit-01}**

_**Shinji's mind**_

_**He saw ahead of him, recollecting on the vast sea of ice ahead of him. He too was nude, as if the three pilots were naked in the face of God. The faint light of the sun enshrined in the steel grey sky…but he knew he was still in the air over the desert.**_

"_**Huh…like that makes a difference," he muttered. **_

_**But then he felt a gentle breeze around him, and he looked up…seeing his mother's face, "Are you alright now, son?"**_

_**He smiled and then, lessened it, "I…I love how life is like now. But I still long to see the faces I've left behind…but I know this life is where I belong now."**_

_**His mother looked at him lovingly, "You've made the choice. And I'm glad you are now happy. So continue to be happy with your friends, both old and new…and be happy for your new family," she then caressed his face.**_

"_**I'll still miss you, mother," he told her. She then placed a kiss on his forehead…**_

The EVA's continued to ascend to now about the height of roughly seven thousand feet. But then…the entry plugs opened and the pilots fell out unconscious as if in slow motion, heading down to the ground at terminal velocity, head first.

The EVAs however then stretched out their arms; with the entry plugs now back inside, headed up at a now high velocity. Facing upward towards space, their eyes glowing in their respective colors. The sonic boom of their velocity was immense, shaking the structures below in La Soledad, and scaring everyone who witnessed the sight of what the EVAs had done and the falling pilots. Then the EVAs continued to rise, with the distant ship for the intelligence officer to watch as all three reach their former positions at 22, 000 miles above Earth. Their arms outstretched and then…shut down to a low level of energy, as they have been for three years.

The pilots continued to fall, now sped up by the boom. Still unconscious as the ripping wind stung their flesh, but then, as soon as they fell, they abruptly stopped just six feet from the ground, one hundred yards from the base.

The musicians, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Yasmin, and the others ran to the pilots. Ship appeared out of the arch and sees the former pilots levitating, but then supported by their friends. They landed by them…

"Are they alright," Gwen got out immediately, "We hope so," Yasmin said as she carried Asuka on her back.

Asuka groaned on her back, "…Yasmin…I'm fine…"

"No you're not and shut up! We're taking all of you back to the campsite and watch over you there," Yasmin told her in a frustrated tone. And the weight of Asuka on her back was making the journey back to the van harsher.

The same went for Fatma and Tucker who supported Dante, as he couldn't walk, and Cecilia along with Danny supported Shinji. From this, they got to the van, and while Ben wanted to follow, he knew that at this moment, it wasn't wise…

Down the highway, Yasmin drove all of them back to the campsite at high speed. Asuka, Dante and Shinji were straining to stay awake until they were back at the campsite. Everyone was drained to no end, the boys from fending off the DNAliens, Yasmin helping them, the three mystics healing a vast number in just a few minutes, and of course, the former Children fighting like there was no tomorrow…which almost was…

**HOUSTON, TX, USA**

**[SATURDAY, MARRIOTT HOTEL, 10:59AM]**

When sunrise came, or rather just before, the pilots recovered at the campsite with their wounds completely healed. They cleaned themselves up and everyone decided to only disclose the events to Mohammad and Dania. On their drive back, which was a few hours, they arrived back at the hotel. Yasmin was told to gather all of the musicians in the conference room. Once there, they were told that the last minute concert was cancelled, due to scheduling conflicts and well…lack of interest from the start, which was also on everyone's minds.

When the three pilots and the three mystics told the two of what happened, they understood and realized how what happened last night really took a toll on all of them. Including their daughter, who was silent and stoic when the six told her parents of all of the events, including how they nearly died. It was an interesting few minutes of explanation and silence. Mohammad and Dania understood and for the most, their motives for their actions over the course of the year. The six said this was their last time for doing a collective effort like this for the future, and they meant it this time.

Wilfredo was back at Ernesto's home. He was exhausted and he, along with Ernesto decided to tell Richard and Mariana everything and for the most part, expressed their worries. But ultimately glad that neither were hurt, or Wilfredo died due to him unleashing his power at what was basically, at maximum output. After their explanations, the two decided to head upstairs to rest a bit.

After the battle, Ernesto was with the rest of the Plumbers to make sure the healed up humans were all right for the most part. They called local law enforcement officers to gather them up, who have been on the missing person list for the past seven months. The kids were proud of what they did, especially with what Ben achieved in stopping the armada…but all of them, excluding Paradox and Azmuth who went back to Planet Galvin, were thinking about what to do with the mystics and the pilots…

**ERNESTO'S HOME**

**[8:29PM]**

The birthday party was underway with music blaring and people in the backyard eating and enjoying the evening. Ernesto's friends, Manuela, Tyrone, and Hugo were there with their parents, as well as Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's parents (Kevin only lives with his mom). The song on right now is "**Back Home**" by **Mike Shinoda**, featuring **Common, Ryo** and **Styles of Beyond**.

Wilfredo was helping his aunt to put fifteen candles on a três leches cake her friend from their old neighborhood, Hugo's mother in this case brought for her. The smell of carne asada and beer opened by some of the men was evident. The atmosphere was palpable, especially for the teenagers who just experience a battle yesterday night. Then Mariana brought out the cake along with Wilfredo and then…the music stopped and all of them sang 'Happy Birthday' for Ernesto…then Wilfredo gave him fifteen light punches on his cousin's shoulder, adding one more for next year.

After cutting the cake, the music then went to Yasmin's next playlist. With the song, "**Everloving**," by **Moby**…then everyone started to eat their cake, or for the few, rubbed the cake in each other's faces, which instilled heavy laughter.

**HOUSTON, TX, USA**

**GEORGE BUSH INTERCONTINENTAL AIRPORT**

**[GRAND MARRIOT, 10:49PM]**

Shinji and Asuka were called down to the lobby, along with Dante by the receptionist. They were already in their pajamas, so they were in t-shirts, shorts and sandals when they got down, "Is there a problem miss? Did one of our parents call," Dante asked.

"No…but the three sitting down wanted to talk to you," the three turned around and sees Ben, Kevin and Gwen, now in different clothing.

Kevin in dark black jeans with a black t-shirt, dark brown boots, Gwen in a red sweater with a white shirt underneath with a dark blue blouse, her hair in a ponytail, black leggings and black heels, and finally Ben in a white hoodie that he also had from his soccer team with brown cargo pants and white sneakers.

The two groups looked at each other and the three former pilots sat across from the Bellwood trio, "This is…a surprise," Dante worded it carefully, "What's the problem?"

Ben then asked the three pilots, "I…we were wondering if you three would like to join our…" but before he could finish his offer, Shinji interrupted him with what is already the collective decision…

"No," his simple response caused to Ben to blink, "I'm sorry," and the former Third Child sighed and looked at the Omnitrix bearer, "No. We will not continue what we have done yesterday night. What we did was to give all of you a fighting chance to survive that…whatever the hell that invasion was all about."

Dante then spoke up, "I looked at the data this morning, when Tucker gave me back the laptop…and…since the EVA are self aware, they can sense something was coming on that particular location. We went to La Soledad to try and explain why the Units were above that spot on Earth. And when we fought…I guess old ghosts came back."

Then it was Asuka's turn, "And…if I'm a bit honest, it felt great to fight like that again. It brought back some moments of glory, but overall…these two and myself don't wish to be doing that again," she stopped and then added, "It's not worth it anymore."

And this got the other two's attention, "What do you mean not worth it! You practically wiped out half the armada! That was kicking ass to the nth degree! Why the hell isn't it worth it," Kevin exclaimed, but calmed down because of the receptionist nearby.

"Yeah. You guys have all the credentials in the world to become top notch Plumbers. You three and your friends with what happened with the Forever Knights. And also with yesterday with the High Breed…all of you can help us on our missions," Gwen suggested.

Then Ben spoke up, "For seven months, we practically worked on our own to build a team to battle the alien conspiracy that became the High Breed Invasion. We fought and last night, we won. So I ask you again, will you consider joining us? Danny and his friends are graduating high school and you guys are graduating as well. But even with that, what do you say?"

The three former pilots looked at each other and already, their decision was final and Shinji spoke up to voice it, "We appreciate the offer, but our answer is still no."

Then Ben got a little frustrated, "Why not? You guys went all hell and high water on the armada! You guys may have been a bit too…brutal…But what you guys did was…"

"Stop," Shinji exclaimed and he looked at the three who now sat in silence, "We! We…I…I hate the EVA Units. And even when we fought, they didn't bring our old friends…or our old guardian back," his fists gripped the pleather of the sofas a bit tighter now.

He maintained control, as to not lose it in front of the younger teens, "We…We fought them because…because we didn't want any more people getting killed. And…we didn't want any more people killed because of our EVAs," tears formed in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

Asuka rubbed his back as Dante stood up, "I think you three got the picture. I'm heading up now. Night," he turned around and headed for the elevator, "Hey! Wait," Ben was about to get up, but was stopped by Shinji and Asuka standing in front of him.

Dante looked at him and the doors closed. As the elevator went up, Shinji looked at Ben straight in the eye, "You've heard our decision…now leave it be. I don't want to hurt you," he told him softly that was layered with a threat.

Ben blinked and glared at him, "You're just selfish. Going around the world and playing music no one listens too," he remarked snidely which got a glare and a remark from his cousin, but he didn't pay attention.

Shinji clenched his right fist, so he looked at him, "We know what we do. We know that our orchestra is probably pushing something that will ultimately fail in the long run…but we have to try. To try and find a place and finally, put our pasts behind us, and move on…and it's working. So if you can't understand that Ben, I have nothing further to say."

Ben was about to speak, but then Asuka asked him one question, "And to add fuel for your brain: Isn't it not entirely possible that your motives for recruiting us aren't entirely unselfish?"

For once, Ben was silent on that part and even as he tried to call the two pilots back as they headed for the elevator, in truth, he didn't know what to say or what he could do to convince these people on being part of his team. As the elevator doors closed, he looked at Kevin and Gwen, who in turn, looked at him with curious expressions, "Dude…you nearly pissed them off," Kevin remarked.

"And perhaps, show a bit more tact," Gwen added with made Ben groaned, "I was not Kevin and I was Gwen. But…I still don't understand why they won't join," he asked the two of them.

Then he called Danny…

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

**[DANNY'S HOME, 11:55PM]**

"So that's what happened huh," Danny was now talking to the Bellwood trio, "**Yeah! And we don't really know why is that? I mean…**" then it went from Ben's voice to Kevin's.

"**Is there a reason why besides the EVA Units or their pasts? Does it relate to their orchestra," he asked and Danny looked at the picture of all of them from 2005**, "I think…I think they want to go to areas we can't go."

"**What does that mean**," Gwen asked, "It means that we have to give them space and let them try out things we hardly get the chance to. Traveling the world whenever they can, and also…like my friends and I, going to college and hopefully…find what we're looking for."

"…**I don't understand**," Ben's voice rang out, "To go beyond simple heroism…as they would say."

**HOUSTON, TX, USA**

**[SUNDAY, GEORGE BUSH INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, 9:45AM]**

At their terminal, the musicians and their conductor with his wife and daughter, they lined up to show their tickets and passports to board their American Airline flight. Once their tickets were checked and processed, all of them boarded the plane in single file. With their luggage in two, and exhaustion from lack of sleep, for more reasons than one, they hoped for a smooth turbulence free flight back to New York.

Meanwhile, outside of the airport, parked by the fencing surrounding the airport seeing the terminal in front of them, as well as the airplane, the Bellwood trio were there, "Strange…to see them off like this," Ben remarked under his breath.

"It's all said and done Ben. We have to let it go," Kevin remarked, "I know…but I don't like it," Ben added to his friend's remark.

Gwen looked at her cousin, "This week wasn't our best. For us or for them, so in a way, we have to look at all of this from a lot of points of views," she told him and Ben nodded, "But not today," he added.

The trio looked on at the plane and looked at others landing and taking off, "But I got to know…what separates us from guys like them? We told them they have all the rights parts for being heroes. But they choose not to…Why," Ben asked the two of them.

Kevin sighed, "They want to do the hard thing. Being a hero is easy, but learning how to carry all of the baggage that comes with it…takes a certain type to handle it."

"I don't get it," Ben remarked which made Kevin roll his eyes, "And maybe that's why some aliens don't take you seriously."

"Kevin," Gwen told him off, but Ben was silent and wondered what he meant. But he puts it in the back of his mind for now. After a while, they left the airport just as the plane was completely boarded and started to move away from the terminal and headed for the runway.

**Finally, I end chapter three, with the battle and the three groups meeting in a way I deemed logical and realistically. I long time writing this out because I found out that this was a bit more difficult than I thought. But with that aside, this ends a three-part development to begin arc two with the '2007' portion, Six Degrees of Separation, and now this three-chapter portion. The next chapter will be decidedly shorter and more condensed of what to really expect for the rest of this story…so keep an eye out for it.**

**Read, review, and critique. I would like to thank HolyDragoon and A.W. LeMonte for their advice on how to handle this. I'll see all of you next time. Take care.**


End file.
